One Missing Artefact
by cheeky-chaos
Summary: It all started one evening at a mask ball...Lara Croft met SG1 and then look what happened! SEQUEL UNDER THE STARGATE CATEGORY
1. Prologue: Croft Manor, Surrey

PROLOGUE:  
  
CROFT MANOR, SURREY:  
  
Lara's muscles were burning, but she gritted her teeth and against the pain and pushed herself harder. The gravel and mud of her driving track continued to crunch beneath her feet in a constant rhythm. Her breath was coming out in short pants, and she forced herself to slow it and breathe deeper.  
  
The air was cold against Lara's hot skin, and the rain beating down on her head was beginning to make her shiver, but she had no trouble ignoring it as she concentrated on getting her aching limbs to keep moving. She ignored the splatters of mud on her skin and clothes, and ignored the water dripping into her eyes. Her world had narrowed and become just on thought: One more lap.  
  
Above her, from on of the second floor windows of Croft Manor, Hilary stood watching her with a shake of his head. He still thought she was crazy to be running out in the rain, but he knew Lara well enough to know that a bit of rain wouldn't stop her. She was always pushing herself to the limit, and usually past it, to make herself stronger and faster. But then in her line of work, Hilary thought, that was what you had to do.  
  
As he watched, Hilary saw Lara come to a stop on the track and sink to her knees. Even from here he could see her laboured breathing and almost complete exhaustion. He shook his head again, but couldn't help feeling a sense of pride that this amazing woman considered him a trusted friend.  
  
Outside, Lara got up from where she was kneeling in the mud, and slowly made her way off the track. Her muscles protested every inch of the way. She walked past the dark and looming shapes of her obstacle course, and walked to the kitchen door. It opened just as she reached out to grab the handle, and Hilary stood in the doorway with a large towel in his hands.  
  
"I thought you might like a towel, Lara." He said in his usual respectful tone, but with a slight smile on his face. "And perhaps I should suggest a bath?"  
  
"Good idea." Lara said gratefully, taking the towel as she shivered.  
  
Lara carefully made her way upstairs, and into her room. Her double bed looked very inviting, and Lara gave it a wistful glance before turning towards the bathroom. As she did, she caught a glimpse of herself in the large antique mirror in the corner of her room. "Eek." She said.  
  
Her normally neatly braided hair had come undone sometime during her morning workout and was hanging in wet clumps down her face and neck. Mud smeared her skin and clothes, turning them a grimy brown colour. Lara looked behind her and saw she had trailed muddy footprints on the carpet. "Sorry Hilary." She muttered, and walked into her spacious personal bathroom.  
  
Hilary came in to collect Lara's muddy clothes just as she walked out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel and followed by a cloud of steam. "Hilary." She said warmly, and gave him a small smile. "Sorry about the carpet."  
  
Hilary smiled back. "I've cleaned worse out of it." He replied.  
  
As Hilary retrieved her clothes, Lara walked to her closet and stretched slowly. She felt the twinge of protest from her muscles, but she felt a lot better than she had. She also looked a lot better, she noticed, when she glanced at herself in the mirror again. Her hair was no longer stuck in ratty clumps to her skin, and the mud was gone. Her face wasn't so pale either.  
  
Hilary left, and Lara quickly changed into a pair of khaki shorts and a black T-shirt. As an after thought, she also added her fur-lined jacket - the one she had picked up off the coast of Italy, in that sea plane, if she remembered it right. Just as she began brushing the tangles out of waist- length hair, Bryce came rushing into her room.  
  
"Lara!" he yelled excitedly.  
  
Lara raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"  
  
"I've found it!"  
  
"Found what?" Lara asked calmly.  
  
"Well, it was hard. The server was hard to find, not to mention getting through the firewall . . . "  
  
"Bryce?" Lara asked, looking directly at him. "What did you find?"  
  
"Find?" Bryce looked momentarily confused. "Oh! I hacked into the security mainframe and got access to Richards' personal computer."  
  
Lara sat up straighter. "Did you find the blueprints?" she asked quickly.  
  
"Yep. No problem. Piece of cake." Bryce said. "But guess what else I found?"  
  
Lara raised an eyebrow and waited for an explanation.  
  
"His itinerary." Seeing Lara's expectant look, Bryce elaborated. "I found you the perfect way for you to get into his house so you can steal the artefact. It seems the honourable James Richards, millionaire playboy, is holding a charity fundraiser in three days; a Mask Ball."  
  
Lara considered the information, and couldn't keep a smile off her face. "Brilliant." She said.  
  
Then she looked up at Bryce, and smiled wickedly. "Feel like a holiday, Bryce?" she said. "Because I hear Washington is very beautiful this time of year." 


	2. Prologue: Cheyenne Mountain Complex, CO

CHEYENNE MOUNTAIN COMPLEX, COLORADO:  
  
"Would you mind running that by me again, Agent Connelly?" General Hammond asked, turning to face the man in the dark suit standing in front of the large windows in the briefing room.  
  
"Yeah." Jack O'Neill added, raising his eyebrows in a look of innocence when Connelly turning to glare at him.  
  
"I do not understand either." Teal'c said in his usual unemotional tone.  
  
Connelly frowned, and cleared his throat. Looking directly at Jack, he began to explain in a frustrated voice, as if the other people in the room did not understand the obvious. Daniel turned to Jack and rolled his eyes, and Jack had to struggle to keep a straight face.  
  
"The NID would like to request the use of one of the SG-teams for a few days." Agent Connelly paused, and looked at the General. "We need help to retrieve a Goa'uld artefact."  
  
Jack grinned. "Can't you find it?" he quipped.  
  
As Connelly glared at Jack, the General gave him a look that clearly told him to shut up. Jack shrugged and leaned back in his seat, unconcerned at the rebuke.  
  
"What exactly does this artefact do?" Daniel asked suspiciously.  
  
"It is not what the artefact does that is important." Connelly said. "But it's inscription. There are Goa'uld symbols on it, as well as something that appears to be a gate address."  
  
"A gate address where?" Samantha asked, her intelligent blue eyes cold, as she addressed the NID agent.  
  
"To Abydos." Came the reply.  
  
"I see." The General said in a tone that meant he saw more than what Agent Connelly had said. "And when do you need them?"  
  
"Immediately." Connelly answered.  
  
Jack raised his eyebrow. "What exactly do you want the team for?" He asked.  
  
"The NID have traced the stolen artefact to a James Richards. He is a private collector, who specialises in Ancient Egypt. He bought the Goa'uld artefact three days ago." Agent Connelly explained. "But Richards knows this. We need a team to retrieve it for us."  
  
"And what exactly do you mean by retrieve?" Hammond asked.  
  
"We have arranged for two people to be invited to a charity fundraiser being held by Richards. Once you are there, you'll have to find a way to get inside his vault and steal it."  
  
"You want us to steal it?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Jack frowned, and caught the General's eyes. "Sir . . . " He began.  
  
Hammond nodded in reply. "If you'll excuse us for a minute, Agent . . . "  
  
Connelly nodded, and left the room. There was a moment of silence before anyone spoke. "What do you make of it?" Hammond asked.  
  
"It feels like doing the NID's dirty work, sir." Jack said.  
  
"I agree. There's something more to this, something we're not being told." Daniel added.  
  
"That's what I thought." Hammond agreed. "Which is why I am going to agree to Agent Connelly's request, and I would like you to be the team."  
  
"Sir?" Samantha asked. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"  
  
"No." Hammond replied. "And I want you to say alert. At any sign of danger, I want you out of there."  
  
"I will be ever vigilant, General Hammond." Teal'c said.  
  
"Agreed?" Hammond asked.  
  
Everyone nodded. General Hammond walked to the door, and Agent Connelly re- entered the room. "Have you come to a decision, General?" he asked.  
  
"Yes. I will agree to your request, but only for three days. I cannot afford to let you have anymore time." Hammond answered him.  
  
"Thank-you, General."  
  
"Very well." Hammond said. "SG-1, will be assigned to assist you and the NID in this matter."  
  
Agent Connelly nodded. Then he turned to SG-1. "As I said, the NID has arranged for two tickets to the charity ball being held by the target. Dr. Jackson and Major Carter will attend as Daniel Trent, millionaire CEO and his wife, Tristan."  
  
"Wait a minute!" Jack said. "Why are just Daniel and Carter going?"  
  
"Because Daniel will be needed to identify the artefact from among the other artefacts of Richards' collection, and Major Carter is the only female member of your team." Agent Connelly explained. "Someone must be Dr. Jackson's wife."  
  
Sam blushed slightly at this, but said nothing.  
  
"It is logical, O'Neill." Teal'c agreed. "But what will Colonel O'Neill and I be doing while they are stealing the artefact?"  
  
"You will both be providing backup. Teal'c will be posing as Dr. Jackson's chauffer, while Colonel O'Neill will be providing surveillance, assisted by an NID agent." Connelly told him.  
  
Teal'c nodded in reply.  
  
"And where will I be while I keep surveillance?" Jack asked.  
  
"In a van parked a street away from the function." Connelly replied.  
  
Jack raised an eyebrow, but Hammond gave him another look. "Understood. SG-1, you have a go." Hammond said.  
  
"Why don't I get to go to the party?" Jack muttered as they rose to leave.  
  
"Probably because you're not as pretty as me." Daniel teased as he followed.  
  
"Well, I wish I was the backup." Sam muttered to them. "Then I wouldn't have to squeeze myself into some sort of dress."  
  
"A dress, Carter?" Jack grinned. "Now that's something to see."  
  
"Indeed." Teal'c added.  
  
Daniel laughed. 


	3. At The Ball: Part One

PART ONE: THE MASK BALL.  
  
Scents of perfume, sweat and alcohol filled the air of the already hot room, Daniel noticed, as he and Samantha walked inside the double doors of James Richards' Washington mansion. A crisply dressed young man in a tuxedo stepped forward. "May I see your tickets please, sir?" he asked pleasantly.  
  
Daniel nodded, and handed the tickets over. "Thank you." The young man said as he checked them. "May I also take your coats?"  
  
"Oh. Yes." He said, as the young man carefully helped him out of his coat, and another young man helped Sam.  
  
Daniel almost smiled when he remembered Jack's reaction to seeing Sam in the tight fitting Chinese style dress she now wore. Daniel himself had been surprised. He doubted whether he had ever seen Sam look quite so beautiful. The dress was a deep blue colour, covered with tiny dragons etched in gold thread, and it made her eyes look even bluer than usual. She was wearing a wig of blonde hair, carefully pilled up into a knot with two chopsticks holding it in place. She wore long silk gloves as well, and held a mask on a stick in her hand.  
  
When Jack had seen her, his mouth had almost dropped open. Daniel didn't think he'd every seen his 2IC in anything other than BDU's and her Air Force uniform. After a moment's pause, he had managed to stutter something before excusing himself. What had surprised Daniel the most was that he had none of his usual sarcastic comments about Sam in a dress - not even about him in his elaborate, oriental suit.  
  
There were a few people standing in the foyer, holding glasses of brandy or champagne, but Daniel could see many more inside what looked to be a large ballroom. A large chandelier glistened with light just below the ceiling, and the walls were made of dark wood panelling. Crimson silk hung from the walls, and there were several tables set about holding almost every conceivable dish in the world. Great displays of flowers were the centrepiece at each table, and a server stood close by to each.  
  
Daniel turned to find Sam looking at him. "Shall we go?" he asked, offering Sam his arm.  
  
"Yes." She said smiling, and took it.  
  
Daniel resisted the urge to rub his itchy eyes, as they walked through the crowd. He hated contacts. "Smile, Danny." Sam said softly. "You're supposed to look like you belong here."  
  
"I'd much rather Jack was here instead of me." He muttered back.  
  
Sam grinned. "Could you see Jack in a suit, talking to these people?"  
  
And because Daniel knew just what would happen if Jack did, he grinned back. "Point taken."  
  
"Champagne, sir?" a voice at Daniel's elbow asked.  
  
Sam smiled and took two glasses from the tray. "Thank you." She said to the waiter.  
  
She gave one of the glasses to Daniel. He raised an eyebrow and was about to ask her something, when he heard a familiar name from the man in front of him.  
  
"Well, I'll be! Lady Croft, what a pleasant surprise!" The man was tall and distinguished, with dark hair beginning to grey at the temples.  
  
A beautiful woman near him smiled at the greeting. "Charles." She said warmly, her English accent clearly audible. "How are you?"  
  
The woman wore a beautiful gown of a deep green, copied from the style worn by courtiers in Medieval Europe. It was open at the front revealing an underskirt of brilliant white. Her auburn hair was piled in mass of curls on her head, with a few curls loose, framing her face. The gold thread woven into her gown glistened in the light, and her mask was held in her hand.  
  
"Good, good." The man said. "Last I heard you were off in the wilds somewhere in India, or was it Cambodia?"  
  
"Cambodia." She said.  
  
"Really? Well I never thought you'd turn up here, in Washington of all places. You aren't here on business are you?" Charles asked.  
  
"In a way, yes I am. But not the business you mean." She said.  
  
"Ah. The trappings of civilisation." The man said, commiseratingly.  
  
Lady Croft laughed, her rich voice causing some people nearby to turn towards her. Charles offered her his arm. "Champagne?" he asked.  
  
"I'd love some." She replied, and the pair moved off into the crowd.  
  
"Who was that?" Sam asked Daniel. "Someone you know?"  
  
"Know?" Daniel asked. "Oh, no. But I know of her. She's Lady Lara Croft, dubbed the 'Tomb Raider' by the press. She's found some important and ancient relics, including some straight from myths - like the Dagger of Xian."  
  
Sam raised an eyebrow in surprise at Daniel's clear admiration, but nodded, and followed him into the crowd.  
  
* * *  
  
Lara grinned, as she walked quietly down the darkened corridor. She had managed to slip out of the crowded ballroom without being noticed. Although, it had taken a while before she had excused herself from Charles' company - which was a shame, because he had been a friend of her and her father for many years. A friend who would probably know what she was up to by tomorrow, she reflected.  
  
Finding a dark office off to her left, Lara entered, and carefully looked around. The room was empty except for a large mahogany desk and large filling cabinet. Reaching under her voluminous skirt, Lara pulled out an empty black bag, and a small pouch. She carefully put the pouch on a nearby desk and the bag on the floor.  
  
Then Lara began to change. First the wig came off, revealing Lara's usual waist-length braid. Once that was done and carefully placed in the bag, she began to remove the dress. Underneath, Lara wore black: black boots and a black cat-suit. She carefully put the dress in the bag and grabbed the pouch.  
  
Out of it came her guns, which she strapped to her legs in their usual places; a pair of black gloves, so she wouldn't leave any fingerprints; and a headset with infrared glasses. She put them on. "Bryce, are you there?" she said.  
  
"Of course, Lara." Bryce replied.  
  
"I hope you're keeping those cameras busy."  
  
"Yep. No sweat, Lara." Bryce said.  
  
"Good." Lara grinned wickedly.  
  
She walked to the window, and peered out. She had picked the room well. It faced the back garden, in which several couples were now wandering, and was overshadowed by a tree. Lara waited until most of them were out of sight, before carefully opening the window and throwing the bag onto a shadowy tree branch, and hidden from view.  
  
Lara closed the window and returned to the darkened corridor. Above her head was the vent she needed to get to, but Lara could see no way of getting to it. She narrowed her eyes, and then grinned. Quickly Lara dragged the chair from the nearby office and positioned it under the vent. Climbing onto it, she reached up and dislodged the vent covering, carefully sliding it into the vent itself.  
  
After that was done, Lara returned the chair and walked back under the opening. Bending her knees slightly, Lara tensed and the jumped, just managing to grab onto the edge of the vent. She quickly pulled herself up, and replaced the cover.  
  
She crouched for a moment, letting her eyes adjust to the almost pitch blackness of the vent. Then she began crawling forwards, in the opposite direction to the ball room. "All right. Lara, you'll want to take a left at the next intersection, then head straight ahead for about two meters. According to the computer, there should be a couple of laser traps hidden near the chute." Bryce told her.  
  
"I'll keep my eye out." Lara said.  
  
She followed Bryce's instructions, and soon came to a stop near a wide metal chute running directly upwards in the ceiling. "I don't see anything, Bryce." Lara said.  
  
"Try infrared."  
  
Lara reached up and pressed the button on the side of her headset. Her glasses took on a slightly red tint, and Lara could now see several beams crossing her path. "Anyway to get through them?" she asked.  
  
"If there wasn't, I would have told you to go another way, wouldn't I?" Bryce said.  
  
"Cute, Bryce, but it isn't helping."  
  
Bryce ignored her. "The lasers are on a timer. You'll be clear to go in 30 seconds, but I'd hustle. You only have fifteen seconds to clear them."  
  
Lara quickly judged the distance - about three meters. "I won't make it." She said.  
  
"You should be able to stand up for most of the gap, because of the large vent above your head. Just duck down before the fifth laser or you'll get a nasty knock."  
  
Lara cautiously stood, and found Bryce was right. She tensed, standing evenly on her feet, ready to move as soon as the lasers disappeared. "5, 4, 3, 2 . . . " Bryce said. "Go!"  
  
Just as Bryce yelled in her ear, Lara saw the lasers disappear and sprinted forward, aiming for the mark she had picked just before the fifth maker. Just as she reached it she ducked her head and rolled, before she skidded to a stop just beyond the lasers. She got to her feet, and saw them reappear, the last one only a few centimetres from where she was.  
  
"Right." Lara said. "Now where?"  
  
"Follow the corridor to the end. Then go down the ladder."  
  
Lara smiled softly and crawled on. 


	4. At The Ball: Part Two

Jack sighed. He was bored. He had been sitting in the van for what seemed like hours. He looked at the NID agent to his left, but the man was too busy staring at the multitude of computer screens around him. Jack sighed again, and looked at his watch.  
  
When he saw the time, he perked up. Time to check in with Teal'c. "Hey, buddy." He said into his headset. "How's it hanging?"  
  
"I do not understand, O'Neill. I am not hanging." Teal'c's dry tone replied.  
  
"It's just an Earth saying Teal'c . . . never mind." Jack sighed. Sometimes it was so hard to explain things to his big friend. "Anything to report?"  
  
"No." Teal'c said. "Is everything alright, O'Neill. You do not seem to be yourself."  
  
"I'm fine, Teal'c. Just a little bored."  
  
"I understand." Teal'c said.  
  
Just as Jack was about to reply, the NID agent beside him tapped him on the shoulder. Jack turned to him. "What?"  
  
Then Jack saw the screen. A shadowy figure was crouched near the entrance to the Richards' vault. "I'll talk to you later Teal'c." he said.  
  
"Who is that?" he asked the agent.  
  
"I don't know yet, sir."  
  
"Well, find out." Jack snapped.  
  
As Jack watched, the figure on the screen turned towards the camera and Jack saw it was a beautiful woman. Her hair was tightly bound into a long braid and she was wearing a very tight cat-suit. She gave a quick grin after a while, before disappearing into the shadows.  
  
"I've got her ID now, sir." The NID agent said, and Jack saw on another screen, the woman's face had been highlighted and inserted into a match program. "Her name is Lara Croft."  
  
Jack nodded. "Daniel, Carter?" he said into the headset. "We've got a problem, guys."  
  
"What's wrong?" Daniel asked.  
  
"A few minutes ago we spotted a figure near the vault through our access of the surveillance cameras."  
  
"You think someone else is after it?" asked Sam, referring to the artefact.  
  
"Well, they're not there for the scenery." Jack said dryly.  
  
"Do you have any idea who it is?" Daniel asked, more curious than alarmed.  
  
"Yeah. Our friends have quite a set up." Jack said. "Her name is Lara Croft. She's English and is something of a mercenary. It says here her occupation is 'tomb raiding'."  
  
In the corner of the ballroom, where he stood, Daniel winced at his friends tone. "She's actually a brilliant woman. Not to mention the fact that she has found many artefacts that were previously lost to present society." He said defensively.  
  
Back in the van, Jack raised an eyebrow. "You know her?"  
  
"I've met her before." Daniel replied.  
  
"Okay." Jack said, but he wasn't convinced. Daniel could believe this woman was some sort of hero to the archaeological world, but he would reserve his judgement. This was all a little to convenient.  
  
"So what are we going to do?" Sam asked, breaking the silence that had fallen.  
  
"You guys are going to get out of there." Jack ordered. "It's too risky. You'll end up getting caught. There's already one thief in this building."  
  
"We won't get another chance at this." Daniel said. "Richards' will double the security when he finds out."  
  
"Let the NID deal with it." Jack said. "We don't have to clean up all of their messes, you know."  
  
Daniel sighed. "We'll meet you outside."  
  
* * *  
  
Lara watched the two guards standing in front of the entrance to the vault. When one of them disappeared around a corner, she quietly dropped down from the vent in which she was hidden, and landed in a crouch on the thickly carpeted floor. She crept forward, unheard, until she came up behind the first guard. She quickly slapped the chloroformed cloth in his face, and he crumpled into her arms. She slid the body to the floor, and crept around the corner to deal with the second one.  
  
She slipped down the corridor like a dark shadow, and soon found what she was looking for. The second guard stood at the end of the corridor, eating a doughnut. He never saw Lara coming. She crept up behind him and gave him a hard hit to the back of the head with the butt of one of her guns. He crumpled face first to the floor. Lara smiled and returned to the vault entrance.  
  
Getting into the vault was easy compared to what Lara was used to dealing with. No hidden booby traps or collapsing ceilings. Just an electronic lock and some lasers. The handy device Bryce had built her dealt with the first and infrared glasses and practice helped Lara avoid the second. It took no time at all until she stood in front of her prize.  
  
The stone was a square-based pyramid in shape, covered on two sides by recognisable Egyptian symbols. The other two sides were the key, Lara thought. The symbols on one were very similar to Egyptian, but not exactly. And then there was the final side. These symbols were not Egyptian in any way - but they looked familiar. Lara couldn't place what they were.  
  
It didn't matter now, and she blinked to clear her head. She could figure out the mystery at home. All she had to do now was get out with the stone. Unhooking the black pouch from her belt, Lara picked up the stone and slipped it inside. Then she re-hooked it to her belt.  
  
Getting out of the vault was as easy as getting in. She slipped past the beams with a fluid grace and made it to the door in around two minutes. Not bad, really. "Okay, Bryce. Lock the door." She said quietly.  
  
As the door swung shut behind her, Lara carefully swung back into the ventilation system and replaced the grate. She was lucky she had, because at that point a shrill noise went off and then stopped. "What just happened, Bryce?" Lara asked, as she began to crawl back through the vents.  
  
"The alarm got triggered. But I swear it wasn't me. Someone else is in the system."  
  
"Someone else?" Lara asked. "Were they trying to get into the vault?"  
  
"I don't know," Bryce replied. "But it wasn't official. Whoever it was, they were hacking in, just like us."  
  
"Okay." Lara considered the information. "Get me out of here, Bryce."  
  
"Take the next left, then go straight ahead to the next intersection. Take the one on the right this time and then crawl two meters. There should be a grate there, and that's where you'll have to leave. The ventilation shafts are crisscrossed with too many lasers to deal with up ahead. Not even you could get past them."  
  
Lara half nodded to herself and followed Bryce's instructions to the vent. Since no one was in the room, Lara removed the grate and jumped down. The room was not unlike the office she had seen before. "What are all the offices for?" she muttered as she dragged the chair over and replaced the grate.  
  
"Richards has employed scientist to help decode that stone in your pouch." Bryce told her.  
  
"Can you get me any information on what they've found?" Lara asked.  
  
"I'll try." Bryce said. "You're in an office about ten meters down the corridor from the first, but on the opposite side. But be careful, there's a security team patrolling the corridor."  
  
Sure enough, when Lara carefully peered around the doorway, she saw two men in uniforms standing with their back to her. Two Dobermans sat at their feet, and Lara quickly ducked back into the room before they could spot her. She frowned. There was no way to get past those dogs. The guards she could deal with, but the dogs . . .  
  
Lara walked to the window. When she peered out, she grinned. There was a small stone ledge that ran around the building. Lara climbed out onto it, shutting the window behind her, and keeping her back flat to the wall, she edged along. The air outside had turned cold and Lara risked a glance at her watch. 1:35pm. She raised an eyebrow. Getting the stone had taken longer than she had thought.  
  
Lara past the next window she saw and continued to the next one, before opening the window and slipping inside. She waited for a minute and peered out. The guards were just a few meters down the corridor, talking to each other. Lara glanced at the window, but before she could do anything, she heard one of the guards - and he sounded a whole lot closer to the room than before.  
  
Thinking quickly, Lara raced to the window and climbed out, barely managing to shut it before the guards entered the room. She hugged the wall next to the window when one of the guards shone his torch outside. Lara waited for a long and painful five minutes until she was sure the guards had gone. "Bryce?" she whispered.  
  
"Yes, Lara?"  
  
"Where are the guards now?"  
  
"Three rooms down the corridor." Bryce replied. "Wait . . . they're moving into the fourth now."  
  
Lara waited a minute longer, until Bryce said, "They just turned the corner."  
  
Not needing to wait for anything else, Lara quickly slipped back inside the room and crept up the corridor to the room she was in before. She carefully opened the window and slipped outside, before grabbing the bag she had hidden previously in the tree. She quickly slipped back inside the room, and slid the desk chair under the vent again. She stood on it, slid the vent cover off and put the bag inside, before replacing the chair.  
  
Then she quickly jumped up and climbed into the vent, and replaced the vent cover. "Am I clear?" she asked Bryce.  
  
"Transparent." Bryce said, and Lara stifled a groan.  
  
"Bryce." She said softly, with a shake of her head.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Lara crawled forward a few meters and took the next branch to the left. She soon came to the vent she was looking for. She grinned. She checked the room below was empty, before carefully somersaulting into the bathroom underneath. Replacing the vent cover was easy, because Lara only had to stand on the toilet below her.  
  
Once that was done, Lara closed the stall door and opened her bag. Taking out the dress and wig she had been wearing before, she put them back on. It took a few minutes of wiggling, but she managed to do it. Lifting up her skirt, Lara re-strapped the pouch she was wearing to her leg and rearranged her guns so they didn't bulge through the skirt. The black bag was carefully rolled up and wrapped about her leg, and everything was hidden from view when she shook her skirts back into place.  
  
As Lara stepped out of the stall, another woman entered the bathroom. She smiled briefly at the curvy brunette dressed like a saloon girl and walked to the mirror. Carefully checking herself over, Lara touched up her makeup and left. The ballroom was perhaps even louder now than it had been, and just as crowded. The party didn't look like it would be over soon.  
  
Lara pushed her way through the crowd, keeping an eye out for Charles so she could say goodbye. She spotted him standing in a corner talking to an assortment of people. There were at least two pirates and what looked like Robin Hood. Lara fixed a smile on her face as she walked over. She never smiled this much normally, she reflected.  
  
"Lara, my dear!" Charles greeted warmly, as she walked over.  
  
"Charles." She returned.  
  
"Excuse me gentlemen." He said to the group, and looked at Lara. "A great deal of my business associates." He told her.  
  
Lara nodded at them. "Gentlemen."  
  
"Lady Croft." One of them nodded back.  
  
"I didn't mean to interrupt, Charles. I was only coming to say goodbye." Lara told her old friend as they walked away.  
  
"Don't worry." He replied. "I was happy to stop talking business anyway. I do far too much of it already."  
  
Lara smiled. "If your business ever takes you to London," she said. "Don't forget to come and visit."  
  
"I'd love to." Charles replied. Then he glanced at Lara. "I take it you concluded your business?"  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
"Then," he turned to her and kissed her cheek. "I bid you goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight, Charles." Lara said. 


	5. Enemies Revealed: Part One

PART TWO: ENEMIES REVEALED.  
  
The night air was cool and crisp, and Lara took a deep breath to clear her head. The small deserted airstrip on which she stood was lit up by an almost full moon. Lara had changed, and now wore her boots, a pair of khaki shorts, black T-shirt, belt and her brown fur-lined jacket - with her guns strapped to her legs in their usual places. She heard footsteps behind her as Bryce walked over. "Are you sure you're allowed to wear them in public like that?" he asked.  
  
Lara turned to see Bryce - wearing a scruffy pair of baggy jeans and rumpled shirt - cradling a cup of coffee in his hands. She raised an eyebrow in question to what he meant. "Your guns." He said.  
  
"Ah." Lara smiled. "I don't think I'll be around long enough for anyone to mind."  
  
"We heading home then?"  
  
"Leaving in half an hour." Lara replied. "The local flight control tower just radioed back."  
  
"Oh good." Bryce said. "We should be home in time for breakfast."  
  
Lara smiled. "I'm going to secure the hold." She said, and walked back to the small plane standing in the middle of the runway.  
  
It didn't take long to make sure everything was tied down in the hold, because they hadn't brought much. And Bryce always carried his laptop around with him. Just as she was checking the straps holding the crate containing her prize, Lara heard a noise. She tensed, but continued to check the straps. When she heard the noise again Lara straightened, her hands reaching automatically for her guns, and backed up against the wall of the plane so she could see out the open door.  
  
It was lucky she did, because, at that moment, two men in black burst into the hold, guns held in front of them. Lara didn't waste a second. She leapt through the doorway, landing in a crouch on the tarmac, guns pointing into the air.  
  
Suddenly Lara felt something heavy connect with the back of her head, and the world swam before her eyes. She blinked and staggered forward, pivoting to see who was attacking her. A woman's face swam in and out of sight. Whoever it was had long dark hair pulled into a ponytail and wore a sneer on her face. Lara blinked again, but before she could react, someone else hit her again from behind and she crumpled forward. "Stupid bitch." She heard the woman mutter before her world went black.  
  
* * *  
  
The van screeched to a stop by a small deserted airstrip. A small plane stood in the runway, but no one seemed to be around. Jack jumped out of the back of the van, followed by Teal'c, Daniel and Sam - who had all changed into more practical clothes. As soon as their feet hit the ground, Jack and Sam had guns in their hands and Teal'c was looking alert. Teal'c glanced at Jack, who nodded slightly, and disappeared. "Okay, fan out." Jack ordered quietly.  
  
Daniel reluctantly drew his gun and followed his team mates towards the plane. As Daniel walked across the tarmac, he saw Jack tense and immediately knew something was wrong. He quickened his pace and saw Jack nod to Sam. She nodded in return and began walking to the plane's open hold, her gun held in front of her.  
  
When Daniel reached the spot where Jack was now crouching, he saw the reason for his friends cautious behaviour. Lying on the tarmac was a crumpled figure. "She's alive." Jack said softly when Daniel crouched beside him. "But she took a nasty blow to the back of the head."  
  
Daniel saw the dried blood matted into the woman's hair and winced. At the sound of quiet footsteps behind them, Jack stood, gun ready, but it was only Teal'c. "The perimeter is secure." He said without preamble. "Major Carter found an unconscious man in the cockpit and is trying to revive him. The stone has been taken."  
  
While Jack and Teal'c had been talking, Daniel had been studying the unconscious woman in front of him, but at Teal'c's words he glanced up. "Stolen?" he asked.  
  
"There is an empty container in the hold," Teal'c said, "which appears to have held the stone."  
  
"Alright." Jack said frowning. "Teal'c, bring the man out here. Daniel fetch the first aid kit from the van."  
  
Teal'c nodded and returned to the plane. Daniel jogged quickly over to the van, leaving Jack alone with the woman. He took a long look at her since he hadn't been able to before - he had been too busy scanning the area for threats.  
  
The woman - her name was Lara Croft he remembered - was lying partly on her side, facing away from him. Her skin was tanned to a golden colour and he could see the muscles in her long legs revealed by her khaki shorts. She also wore brown climbing boots, and a fur-lined brown jacket. Jack raised an eyebrow when he saw the empty holsters on her legs. There was no doubt in his mind: She was a mercenary, alright.  
  
He turned to see Teal'c walking towards him, supporting a scruffy-looking young man who was stumbling beside him. Sam was walking on his other side, holding a slim black case. When the young man saw the crumpled figure beside Jack his already pale face went white. "Lara!" he cried and tried to run forward, but Teal'c would not let him.  
  
Daniel raced up with the first aid kit, just as the young man slumped down beside the unconscious woman. As soon as he was on the ground, he carefully rolled the woman onto her back and smoothed her hair away from her face. He winced as he felt the blood. "Oh, Lara." He said again, with a heavy English accent.  
  
Daniel smiled softly to himself at the words, and crouched down beside the woman and opened the first aid kit. Jack looked inquiringly at the young man. "Who are you?" he asked.  
  
"My name's Bryce." He said absently, and took off his jacket.  
  
As Bryce rolled the jacket carefully up into a ball and placed it behind the unconscious woman's head, Jack frowned again. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Bryce looked up. "I'm Lara . . . Lady Croft's, um . . . assistant." He said. "I help her with things."  
  
Jack raised an eyebrow at him and repeated his question. "What are you doing here? In Washington?" he clarified.  
  
"Oh." Bryce said. "Lady Croft flew in to take care of some business and to attend a charity function." He said, and Jack thought he caught a glimpse of accusation and suspicion in his gaze. Could he know that they had been there, too?  
  
At that moment, Lara groaned and her eyes flickered. "Lara!" Bryce said, his relief clear in his voice.  
  
* * *  
  
Lara felt the fog in her head slowly start to fade, only to be replaced by a deep throbbing pain at the back of her head. She groaned as the pain came back with vengeance and she struggled to open her eyes. When she finally did, the first sight she saw was the face of a young looking man with brown hair and a pair of glasses perched on his nose. She didn't know who he was, but she saw real concern in his eyes. She tried to sit up, but the man pushed her back down. "I wouldn't if I were you." He said softly, his American accent slightly surprising her. "You'll just end up making yourself sick."  
  
He smiled wryly. "Trust me on that. I've had a lot of experience."  
  
Lara smiled softly back. The man seemed vaguely familiar, and she could see genuine concern in his face. Then Bryce's face suddenly jerked into view. "Lara!" he cried. "Are you alright?"  
  
"You mean apart from my head?" she croaked.  
  
"Oh!" Bryce scrabbled around in what looked like a first aid kit. "Do you want some . . . " he paused to read the label of the bottle he had just pulled out of it. "Aspirin?"  
  
Lara ignored Bryce for the moment and looked around. Standing behind Bryce was a tall man with close cropped silver hair framing a handsome face and an intelligent and alert gleam in his brown eyes. Next to him stood a large dark skinned man wearing a hat and a woman with short blonde hair and a determined look on her face. Lara's gaze slid over them, and returned to the silver-haired man. He was the leader of this little group. She could see it in the way he stood - that arrogance that comes from expecting your orders to be followed immediately.  
  
Lara smiled to herself. It was a quality she recognised in herself. He was probably from some branch of the military, she reflected.  
  
"Lara?" Bryce asked.  
  
"No thank you." She replied to him, and tried to sit up again. Hands helped her, and she turned to see a pair of blue eyes staring out from behind a pair of large glasses.  
  
"Thank you . . . " She said once she was sitting up.  
  
"Daniel." The man said.  
  
"Thank you, Daniel." Lara said. "My name is Lara . . . "  
  
" . . . Croft." He finished. "I know."  
  
Lara raised an eyebrow and tried to ignore the pain it caused.  
  
Daniel grinned sheepishly at her. "I'm an archaeologist. I know of your, ah, exploits."  
  
Lara smiled back, but before she could say anything the silver-haired man cleared his throat loudly. "I hate to interrupt this charming get together, but we are hear for an important reason." He glared at Daniel, who glared back.  
  
"I was just making sure she was alright." He snapped at the man.  
  
Lara raised an eyebrow and stifled a smile.  
  
The man crouched down beside her. "Are you Lara Croft?" he asked.  
  
"Yes." Lara replied. "And you are?"  
  
"My name is Colonel Jack O'Neill of the United States Air Force." He motioned to the woman. "And this is Major Samantha Carter. We need to talk with you."  
  
"Oh?" Lara said, her tone growing cold.  
  
"You have some information that will help us." Jack said flatly.  
  
"And I am just supposed to give it to you?" Lara asked archly.  
  
"Yes." Jack snapped.  
  
Behind the Colonel, the dark skinned man raised an eyebrow and tilted his head to the side. For some reason Lara found herself thinking that he was amused by all this. But his face betrayed no emotion. She frowned. This night had been trying enough without some bunch of soldiers demanding information from her.  
  
"Jack," Daniel began, "perhaps we should find another place to do this. And maybe let Lady Croft see a doctor." He looked meaningful at the Colonel.  
  
"He has a point, sir." The blonde said.  
  
Throughout the whole conversation the woman had been curiously watching Lara. She - Major Carter, Lara corrected herself - had seemed curious and thoughtful, unlike her hostile commander. And now she looked at Lara with a faint smile on her face, as if she understood what she was feeling in some way. But then since she probably serves under him - Colonel O'Neill - she wasn't surprised.  
  
Bryce nodded enthusiastically at this. "Yes. Good idea. Smashing."  
  
Lara resisted rolling her eyes, but just barely. "Bryce." She said.  
  
Major Carter smiled, and looked at Daniel, who grinned in return. Then he turned to Lara. "Need a hand?" he asked.  
  
"No thank you." Lara replied.  
  
He nodded and stood, as did Bryce - although Bryce was rather more clumsy. Taking a deep breath, Lara carefully began to push herself up off the ground. It took her a while, but she managed it, and she was rather proud of the fact she didn't pass out again once she had. The world swam in and out of her vision for a few minutes, but then settled.  
  
Jack frowned at her, and began walking back to the truck. Bryce eyed the dark-skinned man, who raised an eyebrow at him, and turned to Carter. "I'll take that." He said, and grabbed the bag Lara now noticed she was carrying.  
  
As soon as he had, he began scampering after the Colonel, the large soldier following after him. Lara took a wobbly step forward and almost tripped. Before she could fall, two hands carefully grabbed her arm and steadied her. She glanced over expecting to see Daniel, but found herself looking at Major Carter.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked.  
  
Lara raised an eyebrow. "No." she said.  
  
Sam smiled wryly at her. "You'll have to excuse the Colonel." She said. "He's . . . well . . . "  
  
"Grumpy." Daniel finished for her.  
  
Lara nodded. "I noticed." She said.  
  
They began walking in silence, and Lara concentrated on putting on foot in front of the other. After a while it became easier, and Lara was finally able to let her mind examine her situation. She winced inwardly. Someone had attacked her plane and taken the artefact - and knocked her out cold.  
  
Automatically, Lara reached for her gun with her free hand. When she couldn't feel their usual comforting weight, she looked down. They were gone. "My guns . . . " she began.  
  
"They were already gone." Carter said. "We didn't take them."  
  
"Bloody Hell!" Lara swore.  
  
Carter looked at her curiously. Lara winced. "Sorry." She said. "I just don't quite feel safe without them." Her face hardened. "And I hate having people attack me."  
  
Daniel, Sam and Lara finally made it to the van, where Jack was waiting impatiently. "It seems your friend here is a computer buff." He glared at Lara. "I think it's time you told us what exactly you're up to." 


	6. Enemies Revealed: Part Two

"What exactly is it that you want to know?" Lara asked.  
  
Sam was impressed, despite herself. She hadn't been too sure about what Lady Croft would be like, despite Daniel's admiration for her. But Sam was beginning to see that Lara Croft was a remarkable woman. Despite her injury, which Sam could see was hurting her; she was determined to keep going. And she had no problem with going head to head with the Colonel. Sam still wasn't sure whether this was a good idea or not, but it was admirable.  
  
"Well, let's start off with what was in that crate?" Jack snapped.  
  
"An artefact." Lara said, calmly.  
  
"What were you doing at James Richards' Charity Ball?" Jack asked.  
  
"So it was you." Lara said.  
  
She glanced around the van. "But then I should have guessed that when I saw all these computers." Lara raised an eyebrow at Jack. "Who are you really working for?"  
  
"I work for the United States Air Force." Jack said levelly.  
  
Lara wandered over to a nearby chair, apparently unconcerned, and sat down. She swung her legs up on a nearby desk, and just looked at Jack.  
  
"Then why do you have an archaeologist working for you?" Lara asked.  
  
Jack glared at Daniel. Daniel winced slightly, but held Jack's gaze. "I already knew who he was." Lara said, as the pair glared at each other.  
  
"You did?" Daniel asked, surprised.  
  
"Dr. Daniel Jackson." She smiled. "You had some fairly interesting theories about the pyramids. I was going to attend a lecture, but you . . . disappeared before I could."  
  
"You were interested in my theories?" Daniel sounded almost shocked. "I mean, most people thought I was crazy."  
  
"I've seen many things." Lara said. "Aliens using the pyramids as landing platforms would not surprise me."  
  
Sam glanced at Jack. He was frowning deeply and glaring at Lara. Lara looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "But you don't want me to know that, do you?" she asked him. "You want me to be a good little girl and give you all the information you want."  
  
Lara grinned wickedly at Jack, and saw his eyes darken with anger. "Well, I hate to burst your bubble, but I'm actually a very bad girl."  
  
"You do not appear to be a child." The large, dark-skinned man said.  
  
Lara looked at him. "Figure of speech." She said.  
  
Then she looked back at Jack. "Does the big guy have a name?" she asked.  
  
Jack ignored her. "What do you think you're doing?" he snapped at Bryce, who had - while being ignored by everyone else - opened his laptop and started typing.  
  
"Checking my system." Bryce said, never lifting his head from the computer screen. "One of the thugs stood on it, and . . . "  
  
Bryce looked up angrily when Jack snapped the screen down. "Hey!" he said.  
  
Jack glared at him. "Carter!" he snapped. "Watch him."  
  
Lara was still watching Jack from where she sat, a faint smile playing at the corners of her mouth. Jack turned his furious glare on her. He watched her sitting there, and realised he wasn't going to get any information out of her unless she wanted him to have it. Which gave him an idea . . .  
  
"Daniel, can I have a word?" he asked, and stepped outside the van.  
  
Daniel followed him, curiously. "What is it Jack?" he asked.  
  
Jack sighed, and Daniel saw how tired and frustrated his friend was. "You know," he said tiredly. "Next time the NID comes to us for help, I vote to tell them to stick it up their ass."  
  
Daniel smiled. "I'll help." He said, and Jack looked at him, his glare softening.  
  
"I'm not doing to well in there, am I Danny?" he asked.  
  
"Not too bad." Daniel replied. "Lady Croft is known as a stubborn and determined woman. No one can get information out of her that she isn't willing to give."  
  
"And that's the problem." Jack said thoughtfully. "She doesn't want to give us any."  
  
Daniel nodded, looking at his friend, as Jack suddenly grinned. "Jack, what are you up to?"  
  
Jack looked innocently at Daniel. "Nothing." He said.  
  
Daniel saw right through the look. He knew Jack too well. Then he grinned too. "What are you going to give her in return?"  
  
"That's the problem." Jack's smile faded, as he looked at Daniel, his eyes alert. "What would you give her?"  
  
Daniel thought for a minute. Information and rumours flitted through his head, but he could think of nothing. Then he remembered something he had read about recently. It was about a stone . . .  
  
"What she was looking for." He said.  
  
Jack raised an eyebrow at him. "The stone? Are you kidding?"  
  
"No." Daniel said. "The information she needs from the stone."  
  
When Jack still looked confused, Daniel explained some more. "According to some myths I've been reading lately, the stone we're after was called 'the Sun Stone', and is said to contain the location to a great treasure. We give Lady Croft the location of this 'treasure' in exchange."  
  
Jack's grin was back. "That would work."  
  
Jack jumped back into the van, followed quickly by Daniel. Jack could see Lara's face grow watchful and alert when she saw his grin. He quickly hid it, but not until Sam had seen it too. "Sir?" she asked.  
  
Jack smiled at her and nodded. Sam looked back surprised, but he could see the gleam of humour in her eyes. "Alright, Ms. Croft." Jack said. "Let's make a deal."  
  
"A deal?" Lara asked warily. "What kind of deal?"  
  
"You give us the information we want, and we return the favour." Jack said. "We give you the location you want."  
  
Lara looked at Daniel and then back at Jack. "How do I know you'll honour your end of the bargain?" She asked.  
  
"You don't." Jack replied bluntly.  
  
Jack watched Lara as she decided. For a moment, he thought he saw a flash of anger on her face, but it was gone as quickly as it came. "I don't have much of a choice, do I?" she asked flatly. "So it seems you have a deal, Colonel."  
  
Jack frowned when he heard the condescending tone she used when she said his rank. It seems she was angry after all. "Dud you go to James Richards' Charity Ball to steal an artefact?" he asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I believe it will lead me to what I'm looking for." Lara answered.  
  
"And what is that?" Jack answered.  
  
"The Eye of Ra."  
  
At her words, Jack raised an eyebrow and shot a look at Daniel. He looked surprised, but nodded. "Okay." Jack said. After a moment's pause, he asked another question. "Can you remember what the stone looks like?"  
  
"Yes." Lara replied. "Do you have paper and a pencil?"  
  
Jack turned to look around the van. Luckily there was a pad and pencil sitting next to a computer screen. Jack handed them over and Lara thanked him. Then she began to draw. Jack watched her hand, as she sketched, her movements sure and precise.  
  
A few minutes later she looked up and wordlessly handed the pad to Jack. When he looked at it, Jack saw four neat triangles, each with a pattern engraved on the side. He raised an eyebrow and motioned Daniel over. When Daniel saw the page, he nodded. "That's it." He whispered.  
  
Jack looked over at Lara. "Do you have any idea who attacked you?" he asked.  
  
"None." Lara said. "I only know whoever it was, was a dark-haired woman."  
  
Jack turned to Bryce, who had been listening quietly to the conversation. "Do you?" he asked.  
  
"I think so." Bryce said.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"I don't know her name, but I've seen her face before." Bryce replied. "May I?" he motioned to his laptop.  
  
Jack looked at Sam who nodded slowly. Then he turned back to Bryce. "Okay." He agreed.  
  
As soon as Jack agreed, Bryce had snapped the computer screen up and was typing furiously. Lara gave a half smile as she watched him. "Got it!" he cried after a minute.  
  
Triumphantly he swung the computer around so everyone else could see. A woman with dark hair and a pale face stared out of the photograph Bryce had found. She wore an elegant black dress and hovered just behind a laughing James Richards as he joked with another man in a tuxedo.  
  
"Adriana Williams. Personal secretary to James Richards." Bryce said.  
  
Jack looked at Lara. "That's her." She said in a cold voice, her brown eyes hard. 


	7. Enemies Revealed: Part Three

Lara felt a sharp stab of anger as she looked at the face of the woman who attacked her. She stared at the photograph, memorising every feature, so she would know the woman if she ever saw her again - and she would. Lara would make sure of that.  
  
Bryce swung the computer back around. His fingers began tapping at the keys once more. As he searched for whatever he was looking for, Lara took a look at the Colonel. He looked slightly tired and a whole lot frustrated. Lara considered this. It seemed whatever the Colonel was investigating, he didn't like it.  
  
At that moment, the sound of several motors echoed from outside the van. Lara was immediately on her feet, her hands reaching for the guns that she no longer carried. "Bloody Hell!" she swore under her breath.  
  
The Colonel, too, was alert. He motioned to his large friend, and the pair silently slipped out of the van. Lara quickly followed them before anyone could object. Lara raised her eyebrows when she saw the sight that greeted her - three dark coloured SUV's had pulled up on the outskirts of the airstrip and several men in dark suits had gotten out. She saw that most of them carried guns.  
  
"What's going on?" the Colonel demanded.  
  
"We have arrived to continue this investigation." One of the suits said. "Thank you for your help, Colonel."  
  
"Now wait a minute!" Jack snapped, before a man caught his eye. "Connelly!"  
  
"Yes, Colonel?" another man asked.  
  
"What is going on?" he ground out angrily.  
  
"We're taking over this investigation." The man named Connelly said.  
  
Connelly turned to a few of the suited men. "I want you to search the plane. Bring me anything of interest!"  
  
At his words, Lara grew angry. "Oh, no you don't!" she snapped. "That plane is my property, and you can't take it."  
  
Connelly looked over at her. "You'll be coming with us for questioning." He said. "Along with anyone who came with you."  
  
"No." Lara said.  
  
"No?" Connelly repeated. "You don't have any choice!"  
  
Lara smiled wickedly. "Think again." She purred.  
  
Before she could do anything - like punch Connelly in the face, like she so badly wanted to - Jack put his hand on her arm, and pulled her out of their earshot. "Be careful what you say." He warned. "They may be arrogant, sleazy, deceitful assholes, but they also work for the U.S. Government."  
  
"Who are they?" Lara asked.  
  
"They call themselves the NID." Jack replied.  
  
"And you're just going to let them take me in for questioning?" Lara snapped.  
  
"No."  
  
At his adamant words, Lara looked at Jack. She could see the anger and stubbornness reflected on his face. "Why?" she asked him softly.  
  
It suddenly occurred to Lara that she needed to know why this soldier was trying to help her, when he had been so distrustful and wary before.  
  
He looked at her with piercing brown eyes. "Because I don't trust the NID to find the stone, and I'll need your help to beat them to it."  
  
Lara could hear the echo of determination beneath the words. There would be no arguing with him now. "You mind if I fetch some stuff from the plane, before they run off with it?" she asked.  
  
Jack raised an eyebrow at her. "What kind of stuff?"  
  
"Things to help me find this stone of yours." Lara replied.  
  
He nodded. Lara didn't wait for anything more. There were already several suits sniffing around the plane. She quickly sprinted over and shoved the nearest man away from the still open cargo doors. "Hey!" he yelled, but Lara ignored him.  
  
She vaulted inside in a fluid movement that spoke of long practice, and looked around for what she was looking for. She found the case at the back and grabbed it. She turned and found the suit in the doorway. "Put that down." He said.  
  
"No." Lara replied.  
  
"Miss . . . " he began, but didn't get to finish, as Lara pushed him back out the door.  
  
Lara watched the man stumble as he hit the ground, and felt disappointed when he didn't fall over. She shrugged, and opened the door that lead to the cockpit. She slid into the pilot's seat and smiled wickedly when Connelly began running over waving his arms. She grabbed a bag from under the seat and was out of the cockpit and running back towards the Colonel before Connelly arrived.  
  
"Got what you need?" he asked as she stopped beside him.  
  
"Yes." Lara replied.  
  
Jack looked at her considering. "I don't suppose you have a car stashed around here somewhere?"  
  
"Of course." Lara said. "I don't trust taxi drivers."  
  
Jack shook his head, and Lara caught the glimpse of an unknown emotion on his face. Resentment? Respect? She didn't know, and now was not the time to find out. "It's parked behind the hanger over there." Lara motioned to the dark building behind them.  
  
"Alright." Jack said thoughtfully. Then he looked at her. "Give me the keys."  
  
"No." Lara said. "I'm driving."  
  
Jack glared at her and opened his mouth to argue, before snapping it shut. "Fine." He growled, knowing full well that this was not the time or place for an argument.  
  
Lara grinned at him, and slid her backpack on her back and slinging the other bag across her shoulder. She turned and slid down the side of the van, keeping out of sight of the NID agents. The bags were heavy, but Lara ignored them, along with the twinges in her muscles from the night's adventure. At least her headache was beginning to lessen.  
  
Lara peered around the edge of the van and saw a group of agents standing near the hanger. She frowned. The agents had their backs turned away from her, and if she was quiet she could sneak past . . . but it was risky. If they turned and saw her, she wouldn't be able to get to the car. Lara shook her head. This headache must be getting to her, because when had she ever been afraid of taking risks? If they saw her, then they would have to catch her before they could do anything else!  
  
Taking a deep breath, Lara sprinted across the tarmac, trying to make her soft footsteps as quiet as possible. Just as she slipped around the side of the metal hanger, one of the agents saw her. "Hey!" he called, but Lara ignored him.  
  
The jeep was waiting for her just where she had left it, and Lara thanked her lucky stars that it could seat seven people. She had thought it too big before, but now it was just right. Grabbing the keys from where she had hidden them on top of the front wheel, she slid them into the lock and opened the doors. Thank goodness for central locking!  
  
Lara slid into the driver's seat and threw her bags onto the floor on the passenger side of the car. She shut the door as quickly as she could and started the motor. At that moment, three NID agents came running around the corner. "Stop!" one of them yelled.  
  
Lara gunned the engine and roared off, speeding around the side of the hanger and screeching to a stop beside a surprised Jack. She leaned across the passenger seat and opened the door. "What are you waiting for?" she snapped at him. "Get in!"  
  
Jack blinked and jumped into the passenger seat, just as Carter, Bryce, Daniel and the 'big guy' threw themselves into the back. Lara took off just as they shut the door, and roared towards the end of the tarmac. Behind her, agents where scrambling to get into their cars. "Do you know where you're going?" Jack asked.  
  
"Of course." Lara replied.  
  
She roared out of the airstrip and onto the road. The sky was beginning to lighten and, as a result, the traffic was getting heavier. Lara turned into the first side street she came across, the NID following close at her heals. She grinned slightly. She felt like she was in the middle of a movie. The more she thought about it, the more she began to think that the idea might not be far from the truth. After all, she had flown into Washington with the purpose to steal an artefact, then proceeded to be attacked, knocked out, questioned by mysterious soldiers who knew more than they were saying, attacked again, and now chased. She shook her head. Hilary was not going to believe this!  
  
Lara continued to roar around corners, duck into alleys and weave in and out of the increasing traffic until the NID finally disappeared. She glanced at the clock on the car's dashboard. 6:30am. No wonder she was tired. Lara had been awake for the past 20 hours - that is if you didn't count the time she spent unconscious, she thought wryly.  
  
"So," she looked at the Colonel beside her. "Where to next?" 


	8. Plan and Attack: Part One

PLAN AND ATTACK:  
  
Lara watched the early morning traffic go by and leaned back against the car behind her. In front of her, the Colonel was pacing. The Major, Daniel and Bryce had gone across the road for coffee and food - both of which Lara needed quite badly. Their big, silent friend was still inside the car and he appeared to be meditating. Lara still wasn't too sure what to make of that.  
  
"Dammit!" Jack snapped. "We have got to find that stone!"  
  
Lara looked at him. "Bryce could try and locate the woman through the computer." She suggested.  
  
"We don't have time." Jack said. "Besides, the NID will be watching."  
  
"Then maybe I can help." said a masculine voice.  
  
Lara spun to see a slightly dishevelled looking man in a leather jacket standing off to the side of the jeep. "Maybourne!" Jack growled.  
  
"Jack." Maybourne returned evenly, before turning towards Lara. "Lady Croft."  
  
"What do you want?" Jack snapped.  
  
"To help."  
  
"Why?" Jack asked warily. "What's in it for you?"  
  
"Because I owe you." Maybourne said. "And I have as much interest as you to see the NID fail."  
  
"Fail at what?" Lara asked.  
  
"Retrieving the stone, of course." Maybourne eyed their wary faces. "This file should explain everything."  
  
Jack took the offered folder. "Sorry I can't stay longer, Jack." Maybourne said. "But you know how it is . . . "  
  
" . . . being a wanted man." Jack finished for him.  
  
Maybourne smiled wryly at Jack, nodded at Lara and was gone. Jack leant back against the car and began to read. By the time the others got back, carrying food and coffee, Jack was scowling and Lara was in desperate need for some coffee. "Sir?" the Major asked softly.  
  
"Slimy NID bastards." Jack muttered, and looked up.  
  
Lara looked expectantly at Jack. "So?"  
  
"So, what?" Jack asked irritably.  
  
"What's in the file?" Lara frowned. "And for that matter, who is Maybourne and why do you distrust him so?"  
  
"Maybourne used to work for the NID." Jack said. "What's to trust?"  
  
Lara frowned at him, but before she could ask another question that would inevitably irritate the Colonel, Carter stepped in. "What is in the file, sir?" she asked him.  
  
Jack frowned at her. "The new location of the stone."  
  
"But that's good news!" Daniel said, passing Lara her coffee.  
  
"No it's not." Jack snapped. "Because the stone is stuck in the middle of a cult - which is headed by one of our old friends. Take a look."  
  
Jack handed the file to Carter. Her eyebrows rose as she read it. "Uh oh." Daniel said softly when he saw what she was reading.  
  
"What is going on?" Lara snapped. Jack turned to her. "Thank you for your help, Miss Croft, but it seems we won't be needing your help anymore."  
  
"What?!" Lara snapped. "We had a deal!"  
  
"And we'll honour it." Jack said. "Someone will contact you with the details."  
  
"And what am I supposed to do now?" Lara asked.  
  
"That is up to you." Jack said, and climbed into the driver's seat. "Get in." he snapped to his team.  
  
"Wait a minute! You can't just leave me here." Lara said.  
  
"This is classified business. I'm sorry." Jack said.  
  
Before Lara could do anything else, Jack started the motor and roared off, leaving Lara and Bryce by the side of the road, Lara's bags at her feet. "What are we going to do, now?" Bryce asked.  
  
"Dammit." Lara snapped. "I would follow them if I knew where they were going. There's something about that stone, they're not telling me. Something important."  
  
"Well . . . actually Lara, we do know where they're going." Bryce said.  
  
Lara turned to him. "What?"  
  
"I caught a glimpse of the file as they were reading it."  
  
Lara grinned. "So, where are we going?" she asked.  
  
"Colorado Springs."  
  
* * *  
  
"Jack . . . " Daniel began, as the car sped off away from Lara and Bryce.  
  
"What?" Jack snapped.  
  
"We shouldn't just have left her like that. She could have helped us."  
  
"He's right, sir." Sam agreed.  
  
"Have either of you forgotten what was in that file. She's a civilian, and not part of the program. Running into a Goa'uld would not be a good idea with her around." Jack said.  
  
"O'Neill has a point." Teal'c said. "But I believe Lara-Croft would be a good ally."  
  
"But she doesn't know about the Goa'uld!" Jack said. "It's not our decision to make."  
  
* * *  
  
A couple of hours later, SG-1 was just outside Colorado Springs. "The instillation is 10 kilometres out of town, sir." Jack was explaining into the phone. "According to Maybourne, there should only be about 25 followers in there."  
  
"Colonel, are you sure about this?" General Hammond asked from the other end of the line. "Maybourne could be leading you into a trap."  
  
"And he could be right. We can't leave a Goa'uld running around Earth, sir. Especially with that stone."  
  
"Alright." General Hammond said, considering. "Check it out. And Colonel," he warned. "This is recon only. I don't want you going in there before we know what's going on."  
  
"Yes, sir." Jack replied and hung up.  
  
He turned to his team. "We have a go." He said. 


	9. Plan and Attack: Part Two

Jack watched the white robed men through a small pair of binoculars. The men were armed, but not very well, he noticed. Two of them had rifles and the other was only armed with two automatics. "There don't seem to be many people." He said as he passed Sam the binoculars.  
  
SG-1 was lying on a grassy hill above the small instillation below them. It was surrounded by a small wood and appeared to be almost deserted. "Perhaps the Goa'uld has not amassed many followers." Teal'c suggested from Jack's other side.  
  
"He has a point, sir." Sam said as she passed the binoculars to Daniel. "The Goa'uld might be trying to hide on Earth and gathering a lot of followers would raise too much attention."  
  
"So what are we going to do?" Daniel asked.  
  
Jack looked at him. "We need a closer look." He said.  
  
"I agree." Teal'c added.  
  
"Alright." Jack said. "Carter, Daniel, stay here. Teal'c with me."  
  
Jack wiggled backwards and down the slope until he was hidden from view. Then he stood up as Teal'c joined him. "We'll go around the back." Jack said softly.  
  
Teal'c nodded. The pair made their way around the hill and began creeping toward the squat white building. When they reached the edge of the trees surrounding the building, Jack motioned Teal'c to sit down. Teal'c nodded once and lent back against a nearby tree.  
  
Jack peered around the tree he was hiding behind, and frowned. He could see no guards at all around the back of the building. "Where are the guards?" he whispered to Teal'c.  
  
"I do not know." Teal'c replied.  
  
"Then let's take a closer look." Jack said after a moment's careful debate.  
  
The pair checked the coast was clear, before running in a half crouch over the few meters of open grass to the building. Jack flattened himself against the wall and edged cautiously towards the nearby window. When he peered inside, he couldn't see anyone in the sparsely furnished room beyond the glass.  
  
Jack ducked back quickly when someone entered. He watched the white robbed man wander through the room and noticed he was also armed with an automatic. Jack slipped back from the window when the guard left the room, and crept over to where Teal'c was standing. "Let's go." He said softly.  
  
The pair made their way back into the trees and Jack pulled out a two-way radio from his back pocket. "Carter?" he asked into it.  
  
"Yes, sir?" Sam's rather distant sounding voice replied.  
  
"We're heading back." Jack said. "It seems the back door is the way in. There are a few guards inside the building, but most seem to be guarding the front."  
  
"Yes, sir." Sam replied. "The guards out the front haven't moved."  
  
"Good. We'll be there in a few minutes." Jack said and signed off.  
  
Jack and Teal'c began walking quietly to the small hill where Sam and Daniel were waiting. But when they reached the other side of the small wood, five figures suddenly appeared before them, brandishing staff weapons. Jack cursed in surprise and jerked backwards behind a tree. Beside him, Teal'c did the same.  
  
When he was covered, he spun, gun in hand, just in case someone was sneaking up on them. He saw no one. Jack grabbed his radio, just as the men behind him began firing at him with their staff weapons. "Carter . . . " he began as splinters of went flying.  
  
Jack crouched behind the broad tree and peered around the trunk at the robbed figures beyond. "We see you sir." Sam said.  
  
Beside him, Teal'c had drawn his zat gun and was firing at the enemy. Jack joined in. Three of the men were down, and the other two were hiding behind trees of their own. "Hold your position!" Jack barked into the radio.  
  
Jack swore again when his clip ran out. But before he could do anything, he felt an intense pain at the back of his head. He turned and saw the somewhat blurry figure of another white robbed man. "O'Neill!" he heard Teal'c yell, which was quickly followed by a grunt of pain. The white robbed man reached back again and hit Jack across the face, and everything went black.  
  
* * *  
  
Sam watched in horror as five men appeared and began firing on her team mates as the came out of the trees behind the building below them. "What . . ?" she heard Daniel mutter beside her.  
  
"Sir!" she barked into her radio.  
  
"Carter . . . " she heard Jack say. "Hold your position!"  
  
Sam turned and watched helplessly as the five white figures converged on Jack and Teal'c. She heard Jack fire at them with his gun, and saw several bursts from Teal'c's zat gun. Three fell. But then Sam saw three more move out of the trees behind the pair. "Sir!" she called. "Behind you!"  
  
But she got no reply. As she watched, Teal'c stood up and ran towards a now dazed looking Jack, before taking a hit to the chest from a staff weapon. He let out a strangled gasp of pain and fell to the ground. The remaining figures gathered around Jack, and them began to carry him off.  
  
Sam began wriggling backwards, but Daniel reached out and caught her arm. "What are you doing?" he asked.  
  
"I'm going down there." Sam snapped. "Colonel O'Neill's in trouble and Teal'c could be seriously wounded."  
  
"Wait." He said. "You heard Jack. He wouldn't want us to be captured too."  
  
Sam wriggled back so she was once more lying beside Daniel. She glanced through the binoculars as the white figures carried an unconscious Jack back to the building. She glanced back at Teal'c and found him right where he had fallen. She frowned and reached for her mobile phone.  
  
"Here." She said to Daniel and passed him the binoculars.  
  
Daniel took them without a word and began to watch the building below. Sam dialled a number and soon heard a familiar voice. "Hammond."  
  
"Sir, we have a problem." Sam got straight to the point.  
  
"What's wrong, Major?" Hammond asked.  
  
"Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c went closer to the building for a closer look and were discovered, sir." She explained. "Teal'c looks like he has been wounded, and Colonel O'Neill has been captured."  
  
"Very well." Hammond said after a moment's pause. "Try and get Teal'c out of there. I'll have a medical team meet you there as soon as possible."  
  
"Yes, sir." Sam answered and hung up.  
  
"Well?" Daniel turned to her and asked.  
  
"General Hammond is sending a medical team." She said. "But we have to get Teal'c out of there first."  
  
Daniel nodded. "It's not going to be easy. They probably have some sort of sensor system set up. It would explain how they knew Jack and Teal'c were there."  
  
"Maybe they were seen." Sam suggested.  
  
Daniel turned and looked at her. "Jack? And Teal'c?" he asked.  
  
Sam nodded, a half smile ghosting on her lips. "Point taken."  
  
After a moment, she turned to Daniel. "Got any ideas?"  
  
"I just might." Daniel grinned briefly at her, before wriggling backwards. "Come on." 


	10. Plan and Attack: Part Three

A/N: Thanks to Lavender for all the reviews! It's nice to hear from you!  
  
About ten minutes later, Daniel was peering at a small device well hidden in the bushes just beyond the base of the hill on which they had been watching from. "What do you think?" he whispered to Sam after they backed off a few paces.  
  
Sam frowned. "I can't be sure, but I think it's rather like a force field device, except it projects a screen that probably sets off an alarm when broken."  
  
"I thought it would probably be something like that." Daniel said, and frowned as he began to think. "So there would be no way around it, right?"  
  
"No." Sam replied. "I don't think so." She paused. "I think it also has a basic force field around it, to prevent damage, but I can't be sure."  
  
"So we can't destroy it, huh?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Not unless we can get something past the field." Sam confirmed.  
  
"Damn." Daniel said. "I was hoping for a way to damage it or something."  
  
"Me too." Sam said sadly.  
  
"Well, there's only one thing for it, then." Daniel said after a moment. "We'll have to run." He turned to Sam. "Do you think we can get Teal'c out of there in less than ten minutes?"  
  
"Ten minutes?" Sam asked. "Why ten minutes?"  
  
"Because that's how long it took the guards to respond." He said.  
  
Sam nodded. "Let's go."  
  
Sam and Daniel began to run through the trees and reached Teal'c within about a minute. Sam knelt and checked his pulse. "He's alive." She said shortly.  
  
Daniel nodded as he checked the wound on his chest. "We should be able to move him, but Janet's going to have to work her magic when he gets back." He said.  
  
"That bad?" Sam asked.  
  
"Not good." Daniel replied.  
  
Carefully, Sam picked up one of Teal'c's arms and slung it around her shoulders as Daniel did the same on the other side. "Ready?" she called softly.  
  
"Ready." Daniel echoed.  
  
As quickly as they could, Sam and Daniel began walking through the trees and back toward the road that they had come from. "Five minutes left." Daniel said softly as they reached the sensor again. Sam nodded.  
  
Five minutes later they reached the road, just as a white van screeched up. The back doors flew open and Janet stuck her head out. "Get him in here!" she ordered.  
  
Daniel and Sam helped put the still unconscious Teal'c into the van. Janet immediately began checking his wounds and issuing orders. Just before the doors were shut she lent towards Sam and said. "The General's sending SG-3 to help. They'll meet you down the road at 0930."  
  
As the van roared off, taking Teal'c back to the SGC, Sam looked at her watch. "0915." She shook her head. "Come on Daniel. Let's go."  
  
Daniel nodded and began following her up the road.  
  
* * *  
  
Jack came suddenly awake as a bucket of cold water was poured over his head. Or, at least, he hoped it was water. He winced as his head began to throb and squeezed his eyes shut against the bright light in the room. Jack tried to move his hand and realised that they had been bound. His shoulders were also throbbing.  
  
Jack tried to move them as he opened his eyes and found himself hanging from the roof of a bare room, his knees just hovering above the floor. He tried to stand, but found his feet were chained to the wall behind him, so he could not. 'This is going to get painful.' He thought wryly.  
  
As he watched, the large barred door in front of him opened and a large man wearing a white robe entered. "You are awake." He said, his voice surprisingly human.  
  
"What, no snake head to come a visit me?" Jack said. "And you call this a welcome."  
  
The visitor looked surprised. "Who is this 'snake head'?" he asked.  
  
"Your Goa'uld master." Jack said.  
  
"I have no master, but my God." He said.  
  
"Yeah," Jack answered. "Him."  
  
The man reached back a hand and slapped Jack across the face. Jack blinked back a few tears at the pain, and tried to stop the room from spinning. "You will not insult my God!" the man roared.  
  
"It does not matter." Said a familiar inhuman voice said. "He will never have honour or freedom now. But he will help us gain ours."  
  
The large man stepped aside, and revealed a tall, lithe man with golden hair and blue eyes, that flashed white. "Leave us." He snapped.  
  
"Yes, my God." The large man said reverently and bowed, before leaving the room.  
  
"I see you've got the slave thing all worked out." Jack said.  
  
"I am a God." Said the Goa'uld. "And they serve me."  
  
Jack rolled his eyes. "It's all the same with you guys, isn't it?" He said. "You're not Gods you know. Just a whole bunch of bastards who I take great pleasure in trying to kill every day."  
  
The Goa'uld just smiled at him. "Your opinion matters not, human. You are merely a means to an end. Tell me, who is the woman? Why did you come here?"  
  
"The woman?" Jack echoed, hoping he was not talking about Sam - and hoping that Sam had followed orders and held her position.  
  
The Goa'uld whirled, angry, his eyes flashing. "Yes!" he snarled. "The woman!"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Jack said.  
  
The Goa'uld reached back a hand and hit Jack across the face. Pain made him dizzy and the world began to spin again. He winced. He could already feel his face swelling. The Goa'uld turned and banged on the door. "Bring her in here!" he commanded.  
  
The door swung open on creaking hinges again, and two white robbed men came in dragging a limp female figure. It took Jack a moment to work out who it was because her auburn hair covered her face and blood caked her wrists and arms. When he did, he tired to keep the surprise from his face. Croft!  
  
The Goa'uld jerked up Lara's face so Jack could see. Lara looked blearily at Jack. She looked awful. Her hair had come out of the neat braid she wore it in, and hung in a tangled mess down her back. One side of her face was beginning to bruise and her arms were covered in several long cuts that still oozed blood.  
  
"Who is she!" the Goa'uld demanded.  
  
"Beats me." Jack said. "Never seen her before."  
  
The Goa'uld dropped her to the floor and Lara hit it with a grunt of pain. "Why are humans so difficult?" The Goa'uld snarled.  
  
Jack realised at that moment, that Lara had not told him anything either. Or if she had, it wasn't what the Goa'uld wanted. But Jack guessed from her injuries, Lara hadn't talked. The Goa'uld turned to the guards. "String her up next to him." He ordered, and they efficiently complied.  
  
Without another word, the Goa'uld stalked out of the room, his guards following obediently behind him. The door slammed back into place with an echoing click. 


	11. Escape: Part One

Lara stubbornly tried to hang onto consciousness. She wasn't going to pass out again. She risked a look at the Colonel hanging beside her. She could she the right side of his face was already beginning to swell, and he had been stripped of his weapons - as well as his jacket and watch. He now wore only his pants and a black T-shirt, and Lara got a glimpse of his well muscled arms.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked after a minute.  
  
"I'll live." Lara said hoarsely.  
  
The Colonel turned to look at her. She could see he was cataloguing every injury and she bit back a wince. She knew she must look pretty bad. "Yeah." He agreed. "You will."  
  
At his tone, Lara glanced at his face and raised an eyebrow. "A little sympathy too much for you?" she asked.  
  
Jack glared at her. "You shouldn't be here."  
  
Lara grinned wickedly at him. "I don't take orders very well."  
  
"No." Jack said. "You don't."  
  
Lara felt herself getting angry. The Colonel's tone was condescending and sarcastic. "What is your problem?" she snapped.  
  
"Nothing." Jack replied. "I just don't like mercenaries."  
  
Lara felt her eyebrows rise at his condemning tone. "A mercenary?" she asked.  
  
Jack looked at her. "You travel the world 'gathering' artefacts for a price. You're a mercenary." He said.  
  
"You're wrong." Lara said softly. "I don't do it for a price. I do it for the challenge and the adventure. I don't work for anyone but myself and I don't care about the money."  
  
The quiet conviction of her words startled Jack. He had not expected the honesty he heard in her voice. Even though she was looking at him, Jack didn't think she was talking to just him anymore. "Then what is important?" he asked gently.  
  
"What?" Lara blinked and lost the distant look in her eyes.  
  
"You said you don't care about the money. So what is important? Why do you do it?" Jack asked.  
  
"The challenge." Lara said. "It's one of the few times I feel truly alive. I like proving to myself that I can take on anything and survive." A look of sadness passed over her face. "And my father was an archaeologist. He taught me to respect the past. I stop people destroying it in their greed or using it to destroy the future."  
  
Lara raised an eyebrow at Jack. "What about you?" she asked. "Why did you join the Air Force?"  
  
Jack looked at her and then away. "The freedom, I guess." He answered. "I wanted to fly and my father was being really tough on me about it. So I escaped."  
  
Lara smiled softly at him. "It seems we're more alike that you would like to believe, Colonel."  
  
"Oh?" he raised an eyebrow.  
  
Lara's smile widened mischievously. "Well, we're both independent, strong and like our freedom. And despite everything, Colonel, you don't like taking orders as much as you claim."  
  
Jack grinned back. "Only when the orders are stupid." He said. "And the name's Jack."  
  
"Well, Jack." Lara said, emphasising his name. "Got any ideas on how to get out of here?"  
  
"I'm working on it, Lara." Jack said, drawing out her name in return. "You?"  
  
Lara smiled wryly. "Not yet."  
  
The pair lapsed into companionable silence. Lara took a moment to ease her throbbing shoulders, but nothing worked. The clinking of metal chains echoed around the room. "Bloody Hell!" she cursed under her breath.  
  
At that moment the door swung open, and the tall blond man with the funny voice entered. When Lara saw the figure standing behind his right shoulder, she tensed and began to struggle against the chains.  
  
"Ah, I see you remember each other." The man said when he saw Lara gazing coldly at the woman.  
  
Lara continued to struggle. The man shook his head. "Now, now. If you don't stop that, I will be forced to subdue you, Lara."  
  
At the sound of her name Lara stilled. "How did you . . . " she trailed off.  
  
"Know you and Jack here were friends?" he asked in his eerie voice.  
  
"You've bugged the room." Lara said with absolute certainty.  
  
"Of course." The man said. "Although you have very basic technology. Barely enough to do anything." He said condescendingly.  
  
Lara looked puzzled at that. What technology? What was he talking about?  
  
The man didn't wait around to explain. "Bring him." He ordered.  
  
The guards that had accompanied him complied quickly and efficiently without saying a word. Jack struggled as soon as he was out of his chains, but one of the guards grabbed his hands and tied them behind his back.  
  
Jack lashed out with his feet, but the blond man hit him across the face with enough force to make him sag in the arms of the guards. Lara winced at the blow and watched Jack try and shake off the dizziness.  
  
Satisfied, the man turned and led the way out of the cell, stopping only to say two words to the woman. "Have fun." He said.  
  
Lara watched warily as the guards left and shut the door, leaving Lara alone with the woman. Her black hair was pulled harshly back from her face, and two guns glinted in the light at her waist. Lara growled softly when she noticed them. They were her guns!  
  
The woman stroked them. "Do you want them back, Croft?" she crooned.  
  
Lara just glared coldly at her. "Do you even know who I am?" the woman asked Lara.  
  
"Adriana Williams." Lara answered shortly.  
  
"Oh no." Adriana said in a voice tinged with something close to madness. "I am the First Prime to my God!" she cried.  
  
Lara continued to watch her warily. Adriana cackled, and walked up until she was standing right in Lara's face. Adriana bent down until they were ey to eye. "And you are nothing."  
  
The woman cackled again and bent down to unchain Lara's legs. "And I'm going to prove it to you." She said. "You'll see just how powerful he is when he turns your friend into one of us!"  
  
By now, Lara's feet were unchained. She did not hesitate, but drew her feet up to her chest and slammed them into Adriana's face. Adriana stumbled back. While her muscles screamed in pain after being abused for so long, Lara swung upwards until she was hanging upside down from the chain and wrapped her legs around the top. She quickly pulled the chain binding her hands free from the other one, through a slightly open link.  
  
As Adriana screeched in rage and stumbled to her feet, blood dripping from her broken nose, Lara somersaulted to the ground and lashed out in a roundhouse kick, catching Adriana in the side of the head. Adriana stumbled backwards again, and Lara kicked her in the stomach, before kicking her in the head with a spinning kick, with enough force to knock her out. "Bitch!" she muttered.  
  
Lara quickly unchained her hands, and bent over Adriana. She was out cold. Lara gave a wicked smile and grabbed the guns from the woman's belt, placing them back in the holsters in which they belonged. "Time to get out of here." She said. 


	12. Escape: Part Two

At 0930 hours almost exactly, Major Blake and his team arrived. "Major Carter." Blake greeted briefly. "Doctor Jackson."  
  
"Major." Sam returned. "We have a situation here."  
  
"Yes." Major Blake interrupted. "The General briefed us on the way."  
  
"Good." Sam said. "But what the General might not have told you is the perimeter is monitored by several Goa'uld devices that cannot be avoided or destroyed. Once we pass the, the Goa'uld will immediately know of our presence. It will take them about ten minutes to respond."  
  
Major Blake absorbed the information. "So what's the plan?" he asked.  
  
"We'll have to locate Colonel O'Neill and get him out." Sam said. "And because we don't have the element of surprise, we'll have to rely on speed and superior weaponry."  
  
Major Blake nodded. "The Goa'uld is not just going to let us stroll in there." He paused. "What about his followers?"  
  
"We let them live." Daniel answered. "They're human."  
  
"I agree." Sam echoed. "Don't kill them unless you have to."  
  
Blake nodded. Sam looked down the road and then at the gear SG-3 had brought. "Let's get suited up and go." She said.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Sam and Daniel were dressed in green BDU's like SG-3 and carried their usual weapons. Sam, Daniel and Blake were lying atop the small hill as they had before. Sam passed the binoculars to Blake. "Nothing seems to have changed." She said.  
  
"The back door looks suspiciously empty." Blake noticed.  
  
Sam nodded. "That was where the Colonel and Teal'c were attacked."  
  
Blake turned his head to look at Sam. "How are we going to do this?" he asked.  
  
"Daniel and I will head around the back while you take your team around the front." Sam said. "Once inside, we find the Colonel and take out the Goa'uld."  
  
"You'd better take Lieutenant Peters with you." Blake said.  
  
Sam nodded, then she and Blake began to wriggle backwards. Daniel sighed and followed, wondering what was going to go wrong next.  
  
* * *  
  
Jack grunted in pain as the fist connected with his abused stomach. The force of the blow made his body jerk backward, and wrenched his already excruciating shoulders. Jack's head snapped forward and he found himself staring at the rough stone floor.  
  
"Enough." The inhuman voice of his captor said. "I will ask you once again, human." The Goa'uld said human with disdain, as if it were something inferior. But then, to a Goa'uld it always would.  
  
"Tell me how to get into your base." He snapped.  
  
"What base?" Jack asked, the taste of blood swirling around in his mouth.  
  
One of the guards kicked him in the stomach. His were shoulders wrenched again and Jack couldn't stifle a groan as excruciating spears of pain shot up his arms from his shoulders.  
  
Suddenly the Goa'uld was an inch away from Jack's face. "Do you like pain?" he asked. "Because if you do not tell me what I want to know, I will give you pain!"  
  
Jack didn't reply, but continued to glare at the Goa'uld. The Goa'uld stared back, his eyes flashing white. "Leave us!" he snapped at the guards.  
  
The guards left quickly and quietly, and soon Jack and the Goa'uld were alone. The Goa'uld stepped back and reached into his robe. What he drew out made Jack's blood run cold. A Goa'uld hand device. A device meant to inflict the maximum amount of pain while keeping the victim alive and conscious for as long as possible.  
  
The blast of pain from the device was so intense all Jack could do was hang limply in his chains while his body was set on fire. Jack felt as if someone was driving large glass shards through his body and attacking his head with an axe. And then suddenly the pain stopped.  
  
* * *  
  
Lara snuck past the guards waiting in a small room of a long narrow corridor. From what she could tell, Lara guessed they were in the basement. Thin windows placed just below the ceiling let in the harsh light of the late morning. Or at least Lara guessed it was late morning.  
  
A few meters up ahead, Lara saw another door. This one was shut and Lara guessed this would be where she would find Jack. As she watched, Lara saw the door open and with horror saw three guards come out. With quick reflexes Lara quietly spun and looked about for a hiding place. A split second later she was gone.  
  
The guards walked silently towards the small room in which Lara had seen the other guards. Once they were gone, Lara carefully lowered herself from where she had braced herself near the ceiling. She shook her, once again, neatly braided hair and continued on her way, just as cautious as before. Lara was now sure Jack was in the room beyond the closed door. And because Lara had not seen the 'God' with the guards, she assumed he was still in there too.  
  
Lara paused at the door and made sure she was alone in the corridor before flattening herself against the wall. She drew her guns and quietly opened the door. What she saw in the room beyond shocked her. Jack was hanging limply in his chains with a look of intense pain on his face. But what was so shocking was the white light that had settled on Jack's forehead, which was coming from the blonde man's palm.  
  
Lara shivered involuntarily. She had seen some weird things in her life, but this was one of the most eerie - and the most inhuman.  
  
With a cold look in her eye, Lara raised one of her guns and fired into the unprotected back of the man in front of her. Red spots appeared on his white robe. Lara didn't stop firing until she had emptied the entire clip. The man in front of her crumpled, the light from his palm fading instantly. Jack's head sagged forward as soon as it was gone.  
  
Behind her, Lara heard shouts from the guards and immediately spun. There was a key sticking out from the lock on the other side of the door and she grabbed it. Lara slammed the door shut and locked it, hoping to slow the guards down. Absently she pocketed the key.  
  
Lara knelt and checked the blonde was dead, before running towards Jack. She cupped his chin in her palm and gently raised his head. He stared at her through bleary eyes. "Can you move?" she asked softly.  
  
"Yes." Jack replied hoarsely.  
  
By now the guards had reached the door and were beginning to bang on it. Lara pivoted at the noise, but the door held. She blinked and turned back to Jack. She carefully untied him and helped him to stand.  
  
After that was done, Lara stood and looked about the room. She glanced at the window and then back at Jack. He looked as battered as she felt. His jaw was swollen and the right side of his face had a large black bruise across it. From the way he held one hand protectively across his stomach and chest, Lara guessed he might also have some broken ribs. His T-shirt was torn and Lara could see large cuts along his arms just like she had on hers.  
  
"Is he dead?" Jack asked her, motioning to the crumpled form on the floor.  
  
"I hope so." Lara replied.  
  
For a moment, Lara debated whether to ask Jack what was going on. The she shook her head. Now was not the time! "You owe me an explanation later." She told Jack and drew a gun.  
  
Jack raised an eyebrow as she took careful aim and shot. The glass from the narrow window shattered. Lara holstered her gun and walked back to the body. She knelt and tore a large piece of cloth from his robe. She then tore four long strips off it and passed two to Jack. "For your hands." She explained, and wrapped the remaining two around her hands.  
  
Jack nodded and walked to the wall, tying his own. He braced himself against the wall and bent forward to boost Lara up. She stepped onto the offered hands and with a grunt, Jack lifted her up.  
  
With quick movements, because she was conscious of how this was hurting Jack, Lara knocked the remaining glass from the pane and slithered through. She winced as glass bit into her knees.  
  
As soon as she was clear of the window, Lara pivoted and lay down on her stomach, facing the window. She reached down a hand inside, her other braced on the window frame. Jack grabbed the offered hand and Lara carefully dragged him up and through the window. "Thanks." He muttered when he was through.  
  
The pair rolled to their feet and quickly brushed off their clothing. They were about to move off, when the heard a large burst of gunfire coming from the back of the building. It was quickly followed by noises of a fight near the front. Lara raised an eyebrow. "Friends of yours?" she asked.  
  
"Sounds like it." Jack replied, smiling. 


	13. Escape: Part Three

Five men in white robes were down by the time Sam saw two figures running towards her. Since they were not dressed in white, she ignored them for a split second before turning to face them. She smiled briefly when she saw who it was. "Sir!" she said, relieved. Then she blinked. "Miss Croft? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Getting into trouble." Jack said.  
  
Both the Colonel and Lara looked awful. Their clothes and skin were dirty and torn and smeared with blood. Sam blinked quickly and forced her mind back to the battle. She handed Jack a pistol wordlessly and resumed firing. Jack took cover beside her, while Lara crouched down behind a nearby tree.  
  
"Where's Teal'c?" Jack asked Sam as he fired at the white robed enemy.  
  
Sam shot him a glance. His face looked worried. "He was shot, sir." She said. "A medical team took him back to the SGC."  
  
Jack nodded as his clip ran out and looked up. Sam handed him another clip and he reloaded his gun.  
  
The white robed men were retreating as Sam, Daniel and Lieutenant Peters continued firing. Lara took the opportunity to move and crouched beside Jack. "We have to go back in there." She said.  
  
"Why?" Jack asked.  
  
"They still have the stone." Lara replied. "And you said you wanted it back."  
  
Jack swore. He looked at Lara. "Do you know where?"  
  
She nodded. "In the basement." She answered. "It shouldn't be hard to find. And without their 'God', those white robed fanatics won't put up too much of a fight."  
  
"Sir?" Sam asked.  
  
"The Goa'uld is dead." Jack explained.  
  
"Goa'uld?" Lara echoed confused.  
  
"I'll explain later." Jack said. "I owe you, remember?"  
  
Lara nodded. Sam looked curiously at them. Her CO had lost his hostility towards Lara and she in turn seemed to be more accepting of him. Whatever had happened inside had helped the understand each other, Sam reflected. The pair even seemed to be working as partners.  
  
"Have you got any ammo?" Jack asked Lara.  
  
Lara shook her head. "Empty."  
  
Jack looked at Sam and Sam handed Lara two of her spare clips. Lara quickly and efficiently reloaded her gun with practiced ease. "Let's go." She said.  
  
Sam motioned to Daniel and the Lieutenant, before moving off towards the back of the building. Jack and the Lieutenant automatically ranged out beside her, while Daniel hung back, slightly behind. Lara followed.  
  
There were still stucco bursts of gunfire coming from the front of the building, and as a result, they didn't see any white robed men. When they reached the building, Jack flattened himself against the wall and peered inside. When he saw no one, he stepped out and shot out the window. He slipped inside, immediately followed by Sam and the Marine. Daniel and Lara were only a step behind.  
  
Once they were inside the sparsely furnished room, Jack motioned Lara forward. "Which way?" he asked.  
  
"Basement." Lara answered.  
  
At that moment there was a burst of static from Sam's radio. "Major Carter!" Major Blake's crackly voice said. "We could use some backup!"  
  
Sam turned to Lieutenant Peters. "Go." She ordered, and then turned rather apologetically to Jack. "Sir?"  
  
Jack nodded and the Lieutenant quickly left. "We're sending Lieutenant Peters." Sam told Major Blake.  
  
Lara started forward and headed towards the basement, her guns drawn. The others followed warily. Lara walked quietly down the corridor, checking each room but finding them all empty. When she entered the last room at the end of the corridor, she was rewarded to find a narrow staircase climbing downwards. "Found it." She called softly.  
  
Lara carefully headed down into the basement, with Jack only a step behind her. When she was at the bottom and had made sure the coast was clear, Lara turned to Jack. "Down there." She said, pointing down the left end of the narrow corridor with one of her guns.  
  
Jack nodded and the four began creeping down the corridor. There was an open doorway to her right and Lara entered. Then she stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
* * *  
  
An eerie laugh echoed around the room. It was even more alien than the 'God's' had been, because it was completely and utterly insane. There was no reason or logic behind it. "I knew you would come." Said a familiar dark haired woman.  
  
Lara tensed. "You want this." The woman drew a triangular stone from behind her back. "BUT YOU CAN'T HAVE IT!" she screamed.  
  
"Adriana." Lara said coldly, her guns levelled at her.  
  
There was dried blood on the woman's face, leaving a sickly red trail from her broken nose. A bruise covered the right side of her face and madness made her eyes glitter. "Drop your weapons." She called. "Or your friends will die."  
  
Lara spun and saw four white robed men behind them, each levelling a strange looking weapon at Jack, Daniel and Sam. She must have looked puzzled for a second, because Jack caught her eye. "They're deadly." He said.  
  
Carefully Jack lowered his gun to the ground, and beside him Daniel and Sam did the same. Grudgingly, Lara also placed her guns on the ground.  
  
"Cover them!" Adriana snapped.  
  
The four men stepped forward and three of them placed the end of their staff-like weapons into the backs of Lara's friends. "On your knees." Adriana said. "And hands behind your head."  
  
Then she looked at the final guard. He seemed more arrogant that the rest and carried a large dagger in his belt. Lara felt the beginnings of an idea. "Watch Croft." Adriana barked at him.  
  
Lara felt something cold press into the small of her back, and watched helplessly as Jack, Sam and Daniel put their hands behind their heads and sank to their knees. Lara looked at Jack and carefully tried to catch his attention. When she had, she cocked her head ever so slightly to the left. She hoped he would understand. When Jack nodded minutely back, Lara smiled inside. He knew!  
  
Taking a deep breath, she spun and grabbed the staff behind her, holding it away from her body. The blast of energy coming from its tip startled her, but hit the wall harmlessly behind her. But Lara didn't stop moving. She had seen enough surprising things in her life, so that she knew never to hesitate.  
  
Lara kicked up at the guard's wrist, and he let go of the staff. She quickly spun it around and caught him in the head, before holding it flat away from her body. The guard growled and lunged forward, knocking the breath from Lara with a kick to the sternum. She dropped the staff and kicked it away before he could do anything.  
  
Meanwhile, when Jack had first seen Lara move, he had thrown himself to the right and rolled. As soon as he was on his feet, he grabbed the nearest gun and covered the remaining guards, while Sam and Daniel joined him. When Jack heard sounds of fighting behind him, he motioned for Sam to cover the guards and spun, intending to help Lara. But what he saw amazed him.  
  
Adriana screamed and grabbed at the dagger from the belt of the now prone guard. She lunged at Lara with the dagger in a forehand slash. Lara immediately brought both her hands up to block Adriana's arm, and then without pausing a second, she slid under it with a fluid movement, elbowing her in the ribs on the way through. Once she was behind Adriana, Lara chopped into her elbow and forced Adriana's arm up onto her back and grabbed her hair with her spare hand. The dagger dropped from Adriana's nerveless fingers.  
  
"Where is it?" Lara snapped.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The Stone." Lara punctuated her demand with another sharp tug of Adriana's hair.  
  
"I've got it." Said Jack from behind her.  
  
Lara smiled. 


	14. Escape: Part Four

Author's Note: Sorry it's taken so long to get this up, but I'm in the middle of my final exams at the moment, and I don't have much time to write. So here's a short bit to keep you going. I'll try and update as soon as I can - probably in about two weeks.  
  
* * *  
  
Jack tossed the stone to Daniel, who looked at in amazement. "That's it alright." He said.  
  
Sam grabbed her radio. "Major Blake." She said. "What is your position?"  
  
The radio crackled and Major Blake's voice came over. "The front door is clear."  
  
"We could use some assistance." Sam said. "We're in the basement, left corridor."  
  
"Affirmative." Major Blake replied.  
  
A few minutes later, Major Blake and Lieutenant Peters appeared in the doorway. They immediately took control of two of the guards. "Take them up to the surface." Jack ordered. "Danny, you go with them."  
  
Daniel nodded, and turned to lead the way out. Major Blake and Lieutenant Peters followed him with their prisoners. Just before Sam turned to go, she tossed Jack her radio, so they could keep in touch.  
  
As soon as they were gone, Lara looked at Jack. "What are we going to do with her?" she asked.  
  
Jack warily holstered his gun. "I'll take her to the surface." He said.  
  
"What will I do?" Lara asked.  
  
Jack raised an eyebrow. "You'll be coming with me, Croft." He said, and could of sworn Lara looked faintly disappointed.  
  
But before Lara could do anything, Adriana kicked backwards, catching Lara in the knee and forcing her legs to buckle. Adriana spun out of Lara's grip and lunged, grabbing one of Lara's guns from the floor. She held it in front of her, wildly switching from Jack to Lara while she backed away. "Hands up!" she yelled.  
  
Reluctantly, Jack and Lara raised their arms above their heads. They watched as Adriana then reached behind her to the table in the centre of the room, and opened a box. Red numbers appeared on a timer and Adriana cackled. Ten minutes began counting down when she pressed a button. "Now you'll die!" she screamed.  
  
Lara looked helplessly at the timer, completely out of ideas. The lack of sleep and her various injuries were making her sluggish. She looked at Jack. He was frowning and turned to look at her. "Go." He mouthed.  
  
Lara shook her head, as Adriana began singing in a high pitched voice. She couldn't hear the words, but Lara didn't care. "You go." She whispered to Jack. "Warn the others."  
  
When Jack opened his mouth to argue, Lara shook her head. "You have the radio." She said softly. "And you know what's going on."  
  
There was a hint of reproach in her voice that made Jack want to tell her everything. She deserved to know - if they got out alive. He nodded at her. Seconds later, Jack watched in horror as Lara ran at Adriana. Adriana looked up and trained her gun on Lara, but Jack didn't hesitate. He slipped out of the room and began running down the corridor, grabbing the radio from his back pocket. "Blake!" he snapped into it. "The building's going to blow! It's been rigged on a timer. Get everyone clear!"  
  
At that moment, Jack stumbled and almost stopped as a gunshot rang out behind him. He closed his eyes and kept running, hoping Lara was still alive.  
  
* * *  
  
Lara grimaced as the hands gripping hers began to loosen. Adriana slumped to the floor, a shocked look on her face. The gun felt heavy in Lara's hand, and her trigger finger felt bruised from where Adriana had been trying to force her to pull the trigger.  
  
She holstered the gun, and shook out her hands, trying to ease the pain. Then she knelt and checked Adriana's pulse. She was dead. Lara glanced at the timer. Five minutes and counting. Lara grabbed her other gun from the floor and raced out the room. She sprinted down the corridor and raced up the stairs. Time ticked by as Lara ran through the building, rooms flashing past on either side.  
  
Lara had just reached the front door, when a blast at her back and slammed her against the strong wood. She grimaced at the pain in her head and everything began to fade. Lara grit her teeth and struggled to stay conscious, but at the moment something slammed into the back of her head and she fell into unconsciousness.  
  
* * *  
  
Jack covered his face when the building exploded. He was lying back on the hill they had used as a look out point hours before. "Any sign of Croft?" he asked Sam, who was watching the area through binoculars.  
  
"None, sir." She replied.  
  
"Dammit!" Jack cursed.  
  
"Sir?" Sam asked.  
  
"Adriana pulled a gun on us." Jack said. "Lara charged her, and I left. I heard a gunshot."  
  
Sam winced and beyond her, Daniel looked shocked. "She was shot?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know." Jack said. "I only heard the gunshot."  
  
"Even if she wasn't shot, she would have been seriously hurt in that explosion." Major Blake said. "And if she was still in the basement, she would've been killed."  
  
"Can you see anyone?" Jack asked.  
  
"No one, sir." Sam replied.  
  
Jack sighed. "We'd better have a closer look." He said. "Blake, you stay here."  
  
Blake nodded, and Jack wriggled backwards. Sam and Daniel followed him, and the trio made their way back towards the now levelled building. 


	15. Back at the Base: Part One

BACK AT THE BASE:  
  
Lara groaned as she struggled to regain consciousness. She felt as if her whole body was just one great big aching bruise. 'Dammit' she thought. 'I've got to get up!' She groaned again, and finally blinked open her eyes.  
  
As the bright light glared into them, Lara shut her eyes again with a wince, before slowly opening them again. Slowly her vision began to clear and Lara found herself looking up at the face of an attractive brunette with a frown on her face. As Lara watched, the woman turned to someone who was standing beside the bed. "She's awake Colonel."  
  
Lara turned her head and blinked as the room spun slightly. When she could see again, she saw the concerned face of Colonel O'Neill staring at her. Lara tried to greet him, but it took her a few tries before she could speak. "Jack." She said in a rough voice.  
  
It was only then that Lara became aware of her surroundings. The bed beneath her had the firmness of a hospital bed and the white walls around her were not the building she had been in before. Lara looked up at the white ceiling above her and tried to swallow with her dry mouth. "Where am I?" she asked softly.  
  
"Colorado." Jack told her.  
  
Lara glared at him. "I was in Colorado when I last talked to you." She said, her voice gaining strength.  
  
"Well you're still in Colorado." Jack said, trying to keep a straight face.  
  
"Jack." Lara snarled in irritation. "Where am I?"  
  
"Cheyenne Mountain Complex, just outside of Colorado Springs." Daniel said from Lara's other side.  
  
Lara turned and smiled at him, before frowning as the words sunk in. "But isn't that used for nuclear testing?" she asked.  
  
"No." Jack said. "But it's going to take a bit of explaining before we can tell you exactly what we do here."  
  
Lara looked at Jack's serious face. "That bad, huh?" she asked.  
  
At her words, Jack smiled wryly. "Yeah." He said.  
  
"Well, as long as it doesn't include getting up for a while, it's fine." Lara said.  
  
The attractive brunette came back into view. "Finally, a patient with sense." She said. "Can you sit up?"  
  
Lara thought for a minute. "I'll try." She said.  
  
The woman nodded. "You might feel a bit woozy. From what I've heard," she paused to level a glare at Jack, "you've had about two concussions tonight and I'll need to keep you for about 12 hours just to be safe."  
  
Lara nodded, and slowly levered herself into a sitting position, trying to ignore the pain in her right elbow. "Easy." The brunette said, and helped her up.  
  
Once she was sitting up, Lara noticed the bandage on her right forearm and elbow, and the various cuts and bruises dotting her skin. She looked at the woman, who was wearing Air Force uniform beneath her white coat. "Thank you." She said.  
  
The woman nodded. "My name's Janet." She said.  
  
"Or Doc." Jack added helpfully, and Janet rolled her eyes. Lara bit back a smile.  
  
At that moment, a nurse appeared at Janet's elbow. "Ma'am, Sg-7's just come in."  
  
"What's wrong?" Janet asked, as her face slipped from a look of amusement to one of cool professionalism.  
  
She started towards the other end of what Lara now saw as a large infirmary, the nurse talking the whole time, only to be interrupted by Janet's questions. Lara smiled faintly and looked back at Jack. "Where are Bryce and Sam?" she asked him.  
  
"We've given Bryce some quarters so that he could get some rest. Sam's probably in her lab." He answered.  
  
"Lab?" Lara asked. "Oh, I can't wait to hear this explanation of yours. Particularly the man with glowing eyes."  
  
Jack looked down at the battered woman on the bed, and saw the faint glitter of challenge in her eyes and the careful way she watched everything around her, and winced inwardly. Lara didn't miss a thing, he realised. "Oh, it's a good one, alright." Jack said.  
  
"So, when do I get to hear it?" she asked bluntly.  
  
"When the Doc says your fit enough to leave the infirmary." Jack said. "Get some rest, and it might be sooner rather than later."  
  
Lara raised an eyebrow at Jack, as he walked off. "You'd better." Daniel said softly from beside her. "You'll need a clear head, if you ant to hear this." He smiled wryly at her. "I know I needed one."  
  
Lara smiled at him. "I will."  
  
Daniel returned her smile and began to walk away. Then he turned back. "Thanks for your help Lara. Jack won't ever admit it, but I don't think we could have get the stone back without you."  
  
Lara raised her eyebrows in surprise. "You're welcome." She said softly as Daniel turned and walked out of the infirmary.  
  
* * *  
  
"Oh, don't believe her!" Janet said, laughing. "She's just as bad as the rest of them. Always rushing back to her lab and some experiment or the other!"  
  
"I am not as bad a patient as Jack!" Sam cried. "I resent the comparison1"  
  
Lara laughed in delight. "Oh I can agree with that, and I've never seen him!" she said.  
  
"There was this one time," Janet said, "where he hurt his ankle on something, and he tried . . . oh, about seven times, to hobble out of infirmary!"  
  
"Not to mention he kept trying to enlist the help of the nurses." Sam said, her eyes sparkling with humour. "By the end, he was offering a promotion to Colonel to anyone who would spring him. I almost helped, just to see his face."  
  
Lara laughed. "So why didn't you?"  
  
Sam leaned closer to her from where she was sitting on the side of Lara's bed. "You've never seen Janet mad, have you?"  
  
Lara raised an eyebrow. "I see." She said.  
  
Janet laughed. "I'm not that bad, really." She said.  
  
Sam nodded her head exaggeratedly. "Oh yes she is! They don't call her the "Dragon" for nothing you know!"  
  
"Just because I have to deal with a bunch of babies who don't know how to do what they're told!" Janet said.  
  
Lara laughed again. "They obviously don't listen to sense then." She said.  
  
Janet laughed. "Oh, I knew I liked you!"  
  
Sam looked up. "Ahh, here we have examples A and B." she said as Daniel and Jack walked up.  
  
"Examples of what?" Jack asked suspiciously.  
  
"Genius." Lara said with a straight face.  
  
Jack's eye's narrowed, and then he scowled as the three woman burst into laughter. "Why do I feel like the butt of a joke?" Daniel asked him.  
  
"Probably because we are." Jack said dryly. He looked at the women. "Are you finished?"  
  
"For now." Janet said, the edges of her mouth twitching. "But you never know."  
  
Sam stood up and tried to hide the grin on her face. "Sir?' she asked.  
  
"The General wants to see Lady Croft and SG-1 in the briefing room." He turned to Janet. "If she is allowed to leave."  
  
Janet nodded, once again the serious doctor. "As long as you don't make her do any heavy exercise she should be fine." She said, somewhat sarcastically.  
  
Jack raised an eyebrow. "I'll tell the General."  
  
"You do that." Janet said, before walking over to see her other patients.  
  
Sam handed Lara a pile of clothes. "These should fit you. The toilets are over there." Sam said pointing.  
  
Lara nodded, and slowly climbed out of the bed. Surprisingly, the room didn't spin as she stood up, although the floor was cold beneath her bare feet. Because Lara was still trying to be careful and her right elbow was hurting rather badly, it took Lara about fifteen minutes to change into the blue air force uniform she had been given.  
  
When she came out of the bathroom, she found Jack waiting for her. "Where are the others?" she asked him.  
  
"Waiting in the briefing room." Jack said.  
  
Lara turned to Jack. "What happened?" she asked. "Are you angry because I need to be told what's going on here, or did I do something to annoy you?"  
  
Jack turned to look at her. "What?"  
  
"You heard what I said."  
  
Jack ran his fingers through his short hair causing it to stand up in spikes, and sighed. "It's not that I don't trust you, Croft." He said. "It's just that sometimes I wish I didn't know what I do now. That I hadn't seen so many of my friends die. Or have seen so many disillusioned faces when they knew the truth."  
  
Lara heard the honesty in his words and felt the regret and the sadness. "But how many would have died if you hadn't been there?" she asked softly.  
  
Jack looked at her in surprise. "How did you . . ?"  
  
"No one told me." Lara said. "But I saw you. You don't like leaving people behind and you would give your life to save those who are innocent."  
  
Jack gave her a faint smile. "Think you know me pretty well, don't you?"  
  
Lara raised her eyebrows. "Don't I?" she asked.  
  
Jack laughed and extended a hand. "After you, my lady."  
  
Lara smiled. "Thank you." Her eyes glittered. "Knave."  
  
Jack grinned at her. "Of course I am." 


	16. Back at the Base: Part Two

"Blimey." Bryce said. "I mean, wow."  
  
The large bald man who was the General of the facility looked at him. "It's a lot of information, I know." He said. "And not the easiest to hear."  
  
"Blimey." Bryce repeated again.  
  
Jack smiled. "I think you've just rendered our friends here speechless." He told the General.  
  
"Oh, not speechless." Lara said. "Just thoughtful." She turned to Daniel. "You said the Goa'uld originally posed as Egyptian Gods on Earth."  
  
"Yes." Daniel confirmed. "But we've also come across others who come from different religions. Like Yu, who seems to be an ancient Chinese Emperor and Cronos, who I think is Greek. Probably a Titan."  
  
"I see." Lara said.  
  
"What's with the frown?" Jack asked.  
  
Lara looked up. "I'm an archaeologist, Colonel." She smiled wryly. "You've just given me enough information to make me question my historical beliefs."  
  
Jack raised an eyebrow. "Oh." He said.  
  
Lara smiled. "You do understand that none of this leaves the room." General Hammond said in the silence.  
  
"Yes." Lara said. "I understand."  
  
"Good." The General stood. "I'll leave you in SG-1's capable hands. They should be able to answer any questions you have."  
  
"Thank you." Lara said.  
  
The General nodded and left the room. After two hours of debate and discussion, Jack stretched and stood. "I don't know about you kids, but I could really go for some blue jello. Anyone want to join me?"  
  
"For blue jello?" Lara asked.  
  
"You have to try it." Sam said grinning. "There's nothing like it."  
  
"Super." Bryce said.  
  
Lara smiled. "Alright, I'll try this . . . blue jello."  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Lara found herself in the base's mess hall, sitting in front of a bowl of bright blue jelly. Sceptically she stared at it, and watched all those but Teal'c begin to eat. "Don't you like blue jello?" she asked the large man.  
  
"No." Teal'c said.  
  
Jack looked at her. "Come on, where's your sense of adventure?"  
  
Lara raised an eyebrow and gamely took a bite. The jelly was rather sweet and slimy, and slid down her throat. "So, what do you think?" Sam asked.  
  
"I think I'll stick to normal food." Lara said.  
  
"What's normal food?" Jack asked.  
  
"Beans on toast." Lara said, and watched Jack's face turn into a mask of horror.  
  
When Lara looked at the rest of the table, she saw Sam and Daniel had looks of surprise on their faces too. She laughed, and Bryce grinned. "She's joking." Bryce said. "But I have to say, Lara does like beans on toast."  
  
"Why?" Jack demanded.  
  
Lara shrugged. "I've sampled food from all over the world. So something as boring as beans on toast is usually a nice change."  
  
Daniel just shook his head. "I can't believe it."  
  
"Well it's better than blue jello." Lara said.  
  
Jack snorted. "Nothing is better than blue jello." He said, and laughed a Lara's expression.  
  
Lara raised an eyebrow and sighed. "Americans." She said.  
  
"I must agree, Lara Croft." Teal'c said. "I do not understand O'Neill's obsession with this food either."  
  
Lara smiled at him. Then she cocked her head to the side, looking curious. "Have you ever been anywhere outside the U.S, Teal'c? I mean somewhere else on Earth?"  
  
"No, I have not." Teal'c replied.  
  
"Haven't you ever been curious about what else is out there?"  
  
Teal'c raised an eyebrow at her. "I am helping to destroy the Goa'uld Lara Croft. I have not been anywhere that is not involved with a mission."  
  
Lara looked surprised. "Well, Teal'c, our means of transportation might be a bit more archaic than what you are used to, but if you ever want to try it, give me a call."  
  
"I will." As Lara looked at Teal'c she could almost get the feeling that he was smiling. She smiled at him in return.  
  
There was a moment of silence, before Jack turned to Bryce and Lara. "So, now that you've found what you're looking for, what are you going to do?" he asked.  
  
Lara turned on him, the look in her eyes predatory. "But I haven't Jack."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Well had a deal, remember?"  
  
"Ah, that." Jack said.  
  
"Yes." Lara agreed. "That."  
  
"As soon as Daniel translates the stone, you can have your location." Jack said.  
  
"Oh, no." Lara said. "I want to see the stone."  
  
"Or what?" Jack asked. "You'll steal it?"  
  
Lara looked at him, and grinned - but the smile wasn't amused. "Perhaps."  
  
"Ah . . . guys?" Daniel asked.  
  
Jack and Lara, who had been glaring at each other, turned to look at him. When Daniel saw their looks of almost identical stubbornness, he bit back a smile. "Why don't we ask the General?" 


	17. Back at the Base: Part Three

An hour later, Lara sat in Dr. Jackson's office with her booted feet up on his cluttered desk. She was absently holding the pyramid shaped stone in her hands, a thoughtful frown on her face. "I can't place those symbols." She said. "The ones on this face, if what you say is true, must be Goa'uld and I recognise the others as ancient Egyptian. But these ones I just can't place."  
  
Lara continued to stare at the familiar looking symbols, as she went through all the languages she knew. "I know I've seen them before."  
  
Jack was sitting in the corner of the room, his arms folded across his chest. "Well don't look at me." He said. "I don't know."  
  
Daniel looked at Lara and smiled cheekily. "Jack's just grumpy because the General let you have a look at the stone." He told her. "He still thinks you'll run off with it as soon as we turn our backs."  
  
Lara hefted the stone, and cocked her head to the side. "Well, it's not that heavy . . . I could probably get out of the base before you realised."  
  
She grinned wickedly at Jack when he sent her an angry look. "Quit joking around and hurry up."  
  
Daniel rolled his eyes and Lara laughed. Then she looked down at the stone in her hands. "I've got it!" she cried, and looked up. "Those symbols aren't a language - they're constellations!"  
  
"Yeah." Daniel said looking very impressed. "They are. How did you know?"  
  
It struck Jack at that moment, just how beautiful Lara was. When she smiled, her brown eyes lit up with a glow and she suddenly looked a lot younger than she had before. With her full lips, high cheekbones and arching eyebrows, she looked ever inch a beautiful English Lady. Jack sighed. That was half the problem.  
  
"Astronomy is a hobby of mine. My father loved watching the stars, and as a result we have a rather large telescope at home." Lara explained.  
  
"Really?" at this news, Jack perked up. "What kind?"  
  
Lara looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Do you like looking at the stars, Jack? I wouldn't have thought you would."  
  
"I love it." Jack said. "Although, they don't look quite the same since I've probably visited most of them."  
  
"Yeah." Daniel said. "He sits up on his roof and freezes. I think he's mad."  
  
Lara looked at him. "Everyone needs a hobby." She said. Then she turned to Jack. "Did you see the planetary alignment a few years ago?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, I did."  
  
"What I saw of it was beautiful, but I missed the alignments of the last three planets." She smiled wryly. "I had to save the world. It plays havoc with your schedule."  
  
"You're telling me." Jack said.  
  
Lara smiled. "By the way," she asked sweetly. "Which gate address is this?"  
  
Jack looked surprised. "You're good." He said. "It took even Daniel here a couple of days to figure those out when he saw them."  
  
"Ah, but I knew about the gate system. He didn't." Lara said.  
  
"Well, I'm still impressed." Daniel said. "It's the gate address to Abydos."  
  
"Abydos?" Lara said. "Well, I guess that makes sense." She sighed. "Oh well."  
  
"What's wrong?" Daniel asked.  
  
"I was going after the Eye of Ra." Lara said.  
  
"Ah." Jack said. "Yeah, that was on Abydos, but I think we blew it up when we destroyed Ra's mothership."  
  
Lara looked sideways at Jack. "So there's no way I'm going off planet, then?" she asked.  
  
Jack laughed. "Not today."  
  
That surprised Lara. "What?"  
  
Jack looked at her, and tried to keep a grin off his face when he saw her eager expression. "Well, since you know about the Stargate Program, if we ever need your expertise we'll call." He looked at her. "Aren't there enough undiscovered corners of the world left for you?"  
  
"Compared to the rest of the Universe? You have got to be kidding." Lara said.  
  
Jack laughed. Lara smiled for a minute, before reluctantly giving Daniel the stone. "I'd better let you have this. It seems I don't need it anymore."  
  
"Thanks." Daniel replied.  
  
"Come on." Jack said to Lara as he got up. "I'll show you the Stargate. I'm actually surprised you didn't ask earlier."  
  
"I saw it from the briefing room window." Lara said.  
  
"Yeah, but it's much better in person." Jack said. "Trust me."  
  
* * *  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Not bad, is it?" Jack asked.  
  
"It's certainly impressive." Lara agreed.  
  
The pair stood in the middle of the gateroom staring at the stargate. "Incoming wormhole. Stand clear." A voice said over the speakers.  
  
Lara watched in amazement as a splash of what looked like water jumped out of the gate towards the centre of the room, before settling back into a thin film. Lara was even more surprised when six men in military fatigues came through, and then the gate disappeared. "Wow." She said again.  
  
"Colonel O'Neill." One of the men greeted as he walked past.  
  
"Major Hart." Jack returned. "Have fun?"  
  
Major Hart nodded to three of the men. "I was baby sitting a bunch of archaeologists. So, yeah, it was heaps of fun."  
  
Jack smiled. "I know what you mean."  
  
Lara looked at the two men. "Should I get offended at the disdain in your tone?" Lara asked.  
  
"Huh?" Major Hart was puzzled.  
  
"Major Hart, may I introduce Lady Lara Croft. She's an archaeologist." Jack said. "But Lady Croft here gives you a run for your money. I think I was attacked at least twice by a Goa'uld while I was trying to keep her out of trouble."  
  
Lara rolled her eyes. "It was his fault."  
  
Major Hart laughed. "If you'll excuse me, Lady Croft, I'd better get over to the infirmary before the Doc thinks of something horrible to do to me."  
  
Jack chuckled softly as Major Hart left. Then he turned to Lara. "So, you want to see anything else?"  
  
"Hmm . . . " Lara said as a wicked looking grin formed on her face. "Now that you mention it . . . "  
  
Jack winced inwardly. What had he gotten himself into? 


	18. Epilogue: Part One

Lara spent the next three days exploring the base and generally making a nuisance of herself. Because of that, Jack had to spend the same three days trying to keep up and keep her from getting in too much trouble. On the second day, he even had to stop her disappearing through the gate with SG-4 - who said they would have been quite happy for her to tag along.  
  
The morning of the fourth day found Jack sitting in the mess hall at 0600, cradling a cup of coffee and a large headache, while Lara watched with a wicked grin on her face.  
  
"Can't we go through the gate for even a minute?" she asked with mock sweetness. "Please? I promise I won't get into trouble?"  
  
"No." Jack said. He was getting used to her moods now, and knew she was just teasing him - just like she had been when she had tried to slip through the gate two days ago. Although, if you asked Jack he thought there was something a little warped about her sense of humour.  
  
"Aw, you're no fun." Lara said.  
  
Jack looked up at her with bleary eyes. "Croft, you are worse than a Jaffa patrol. I haven't gotten any sleep for the past three days because of you. I would have been better off if I just went out and attacked the nearest Goa'uld mothership all by myself."  
  
"Oh, poor Jack." Lara said and laughed. "I'm tiring you out, am I?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, maybe you should go to bed. I promise not to sneak through the gate when you're gone."  
  
"Yes, but what else will do?" Jack asked.  
  
Lara laughed. "Not much." She said seriously. "I'm probably going to spend most of the day packing and saying goodbye to everyone."  
  
"You're leaving?" Jack asked, he head coming up.  
  
Lara arched an eyebrow. "I am allowed to leave aren't I?" Lara teased.  
  
"Yeah," Jack said. "I just didn't think you would be leaving so soon."  
  
"If I don't leave soon, I think Bryce is probably going to irreparably damage your computer system." She joked.  
  
"Are you going back to England, then?" Jack asked.  
  
"Yes." Lara smiled wryly. "Hilary has probably worried himself sick."  
  
"Hilary?" Jack asked.  
  
"My butler."  
  
"Your butler?" Jack repeated.  
  
"I am an English Lady, you know." She said. "I have a manor and everything."  
  
"A manor, huh?"  
  
"Yes." Lara said. "Croft Manor. 83 rooms."  
  
"Really?" Jack said. "That I have to see."  
  
"Well," Lara said. "If you're ever in London . . . come by for a visit."  
  
"I might take you up on that." Jack said and took a sip of his coffee.  
  
At that moment Sam and Daniel walked up. "What are you guys smiling about?" Sam asked.  
  
"She's got 83 rooms." Jack said cryptically, grinning as he saw his friends' confused faces. "And a butler."  
  
Lara smiled. "Jack is just discovering the benefits of being the daughter of an Earl." she said.  
  
Daniel looked interested. "So what does that make you?" he asked. "An Earl-ess?"  
  
"No." Lara laughed. "My title is Countess."  
  
"But aren't Countess' married to Counts?" Jack asked.  
  
"Countess is the title of both the wives of Counts and the wives of Earls." Lara explained. "It stems from a time in society where men inherited property and women were property."  
  
"Ah." Jack said. "The good old days."  
  
Lara just laughed and slapped him teasingly on the shoulder.  
  
Sam looked at them and shook her head. "What have you been eating?" she asked.  
  
"Just coffee." Jack said. "Why?"  
  
"Because you're both acting really weird." Daniel said.  
  
Two faces peered up at him with almost identical looks of innocence. "What are you two up to?" Daniel asked warily.  
  
"Nothing." Lara and Jack chorused together.  
  
"Just man to man bonding." Jack added.  
  
"Hey!" Lara said. "I'm a woman, thank you very much!"  
  
"I know, but you act like a man." Jack teased. "All that talk about how big your 'gun' is . . . "  
  
Lara laughed again, and Daniel looked at Sam in wonderment. He motioned Sam away from the laughing pair. "I think the Colonel has finally found someone he likes!" Daniel said.  
  
"Likes?" Sam asked. "You don't mean as in 'girlfriend', do you?"  
  
"Don't you think so?" Daniel asked. "Just look at them."  
  
Sam did, and saw the two of them were now arm wrestling, while yelling insults at each other that seemed to get sillier and sillier as they went on. "You could be right." Sam finally said. "Wow."  
  
"I know." Daniel agreed. "He always has something sarcastic or grumpy to say, you almost forget he has a teasing sense of humour too."  
  
Sam shook her head. "I'm going to get something to eat. You coming?"  
  
"Sure." Daniel said, and the pair walked off. 


	19. Epilogue: Part Two

A few days later, Lara decided that it really was time to go, otherwise she would probably never leave. At 0900 hours - Lara had picked up the military way of telling time - she and Bryce were walking down the corridor to the elevator, escorted by Doctor Frasier and SG-1.  
  
"Are you sure you have to leave?" Janet asked, having become very good friends with Lara over the past week.  
  
Lara smiled. "Yes, because if I don't leave now, I'm probably going to stay."  
  
"And that's a bad thing?" Jack asked.  
  
"Well, you don't have room service." Lara teased. "And I would miss my training room."  
  
Jack laughed. "Well, it is a military base, you know."  
  
"Yes." Daniel agreed. "You can tell by the slop they serve as coffee."  
  
Everyone laughed at Daniel's mournful face. "Cheer up." Lara said. "I'll send you some real coffee for Christmas."  
  
Daniel smiled. "I'd like that."  
  
Lara smiled. "Well, it's been fun." She said.  
  
"It certainly has." Sam agreed. "You'll have to come back and visit."  
  
"Oh, I will." Lara said.  
  
"Goodbye Lara." Janet said, giving her a hug.  
  
"Goodbye Janet." Lara replied. "Goodbye Sam." She added giving Sam a hug too.  
  
"Bye, Croft." Sam said.  
  
"I'll give you a call." Daniel said. "About the Babylonian translations." He added sheepishly when everyone turned to look at him.  
  
"I'll look forward to it." Lara said, smiling.  
  
"Safe journey, Lara Croft." Teal'c said, clasping her forearm as she clasped his.  
  
"You too, Teal'c." Lara said.  
  
Teal'c inclined his head. Lara turned to Bryce. "Let's go." She said.  
  
"Bye all." Bryce said.  
  
There was a chorus of goodbyes from everyone in reply as Jack stepped forward. "Guess this is goodbye Croft." He said. "Maybe I'll see you around."  
  
"Oh, you will." Lara replied winking at him.  
  
Jack laughed and put a farewell hand on her shoulder. "I don't doubt that for a minute." He said.  
  
This time Lara laughed. She stepped into the waiting elevator and waved goodbye as the doors closed. After a minute, Bryce spoke, noticing the glint of newfound challenge in Lara's eyes. "Lara." He said.  
  
"Bryce." Lara returned.  
  
"Don't you think you get into enough trouble on THIS planet?" he asked her.  
  
Lara laughed. "I'm not going to quit my day job, if that's what you mean."  
  
"But?"  
  
"Well, you must admit, the possibilities are intriguing."  
  
Bryce rolled his eyes. "Only for you, Lara. Only for you."  
  
As Lara walked out of the base ten minutes later and got into a waiting taxi, she knew this would not be the last time she visited the SGC. She would make sure of that.  
  
THE END  
  
Author's Note: If you want to see more of Lara's adventures with SG-1, check out the sequel "One Missing Archaeologist" under the Stargate category. ~ Cheeky. 


End file.
